


Bump in the Starry Night

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Ben 10 Series, My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (Pesky Dust X XJ9 mainly with a side of Space Biker Letta and the females of the Space Biker gang)What if Pesky Dust (Not Ben) came to earth to enjoy studying things on the planet but thanks to the Space Bikers who followed him, he and XJ9 are captured in a surprise attack... how will the duo get out of this mess?, find out in the story.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**(For possible legal reasons, won't put Intro in this story, see more on FFN version.)**

* * *

**Earth/ ?/?**

The scene showed a fairy like being flying through space and was approaching the planet called earth, this fairy like being wore a green and black robe like outfit while fairy wings were seen from the fairy like beings back… this being was called Pesky dust, and thanks to a program more or less, he was flying to earth to learn about the planet thanks to an interplanitary schooling program that allowed a few alien beings to transfer to some earth schools and Pesky was one of the lucky few.

When he got to earth he managed to get to a home that was made by a short woman in a yellow lab coat and red goggles, no one else was with her while she noticed Pesky Dust approach her.

"Ah, you must be Pesky… Dust I believe yes?" The short woman said.

"Yeah, that's my name, are you Mrs… Wakeman?, the young lady who started this program." Pesky said while he smiles at Wakeman when he was trying to be polite with the older woman.

Mrs. Wakeman couldn't help but chuckle.

"Indeed I am. I hope the journey wasn't much trouble."

"Hehe, well aside from flying past an asteroid belt and nearly getting sucked into a black hole on the way, things went well… though I think I may have had to outfly a group of people… called themselves space… something… anyway they rode space bikes when they tried to chase me." Pesky said while he sets his bag on the ground and stretched his arms.

Mrs. Wakeman blinked after hearing that.

"Oh dear… seems you met those Space Bikers."

"Space bikers?, who are they?" Pesky asked when he looks at Mrs. Wakeman.

"Female ruffians that like to cause trouble. My daughter has had interactions with them whenever they come back to Earth." Mrs. Wakeman said.

"Oh… wait female?, thought one of them was a dude… think it was the short one even smaller than me." Pesky said while he picked up his suitcase.

Mrs. Wakeman mentally facepalm herself.

"Oh yes. My mistake. I seem to forget about the short one."

"Ah… anyway this my place?, or the place where guys like me crash at before I go to the school?, and you said daughter right?, who is she?, I don't get off my planet much and if your daughter can fight those space bikers, she must be a pretty strong human." Pesky said while he smiles at Mrs. Wakeman.

"Indeed. Granted she doesn't always win but she's still my best creation." Mrs. Wakeman said.

"I see, well I hope she is as beautiful as you are, you must have been some kind of model before the whole science thing I bet." Pesky said while he smiles at Mrs. Wakeman, Pesky was about her height so she didn't look too old to him.

Mrs. Wakeman chuckles again.

"I don't know about that but I had recalled getting admirers from the past."

Pesky chuckles at that before Pesky heard something approaching the duo at high speeds and when Pesky looked over, he saw a beautiful female robotic being who looked almost human in appearance flying towards them, she landed in front of the duo while being careful to not burn them with her jets on her feet.

Pesky had to cough up a bit when some dust got in his face but otherwise he was fine while he gets a good look at the blue and white female robotic being, he had no idea who she was or why she was here but in a nutshell from head to toe.

She had two pigtail like hair bits on her head, instead of a roundish one, she had a more humanoid like form, like she was an android or something.

She had a pretty human like body as well aside from the robotic parts with a tube top and a skirt that hid her body from view and blue boots on her feet… all in all aside from the coloring, one could mistake her for a human with how she looked… and she was pretty shapely as well with wide hips and a large bust, Pesky didn't look there too long to no stare while he watched what was going on when Mrs. Wakeman talks with the robotic woman with a frown on her face from landing on the grass.

"XJ-9, how many times do I have to tell you about flying that close. You could've injured me and our new guest." Mrs. Wakeman said.

XJ-9 chuckles nervously while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hehe, sorry mom, guess I was just excited to see who was moving in, not every day friendly aliens come to earth you know." XJ-9 said before she looks at Pesky.

"Hey there, I'm XJ-9, or as many would call me, Jenny, my mom calls me XJ-9 since its like my serial number or something." XJ-9 or Jenny said while Pesky looked confused.

"Well nice to know, I'm Pesky, Pesky Dust… but if you are XJ-9… is there a 1 through 8?" Pesky said when he wondered if Jenny had any sisters or brothers or something.

Mrs. Wakeman clears her throat.

"They are. However, all of XJ-9… sisters are sleeping for various reasons."

"Oh… well I won't ask much but if its a model issue and this sleeping thing maybe long term, but couldn't you just upgrade them to Jenny's level while they are out cold?, she seems pretty built together and nice looking to boot and could be a good way to help upgrade the earlier models, I mean they are Jenny's family and your creations right?" Pesky said while he looked thoughtful though missed the blush on Jenny's face for a moment at the good looking compliment.

Mrs. Wakeman raised an eyebrow at her daughter's reaction before being thoughtful.

"Hmmm… I will think about it later. But for now, let's get you inside first."

That caused Pesky to nod his head before he followed Mrs. Wakeman into the house and saw that it was pretty empty aside from basic things like a couple couches, a HDTV, a table, a working kitchen, and there was a couple bathrooms, one on the first and second floor, and other empty rooms and Pesky whistles a bit after looking around.

"Wow, aside from the minimum stuff needed, this place is big, you expecting more aliens to move in here or something?" Pesky asked when he looks at Mrs. Wakeman while Jenny was looking around with a curious look on her face since she never been in here yet.

"Hmmm, not really… persay. My home has been in my family for generations. My sister use to live here but moved out years ago." Mrs. Wakeman said.

"Oh… is it right then for me to live here?, even if its a short time this is your sister's place so I'm worried something happens, I may not be able to help fix it, my kind are not physical beings, or powerhouses, we can manipulate dreams and what not." Pesky said while his index finger glows for a moment and a small mist like substance floats out a little but doesn't go anywhere to not harm anyone, it was an example after all.

Mrs. Wakeman and Jenny blink when they saw the mist.

"What's with the mist?" Jenny said when she tries to analyze it.

"Well like I said, my kind can manipulate dreams, give good one, give nightmares… pretty much anything to get any info we need, think of it like this and the target is in a deep sleep and I am the only one able to manipulate things pretty well… the dreamer doesn't even know whats going on for the most part and its pretty harmless, and I don't mean in subtle ways, we can use this mist like substance to put the target into a sleep like state and well… I can show it but not sure if it would even work on a robot, even if you are pretty human like." Pesky said when he had trouble explaining things before looking at Mrs. Wakeman.

"Though I can use it on you, help you have a nice dream and all that, or have you had trouble sleeping lately?" Pesky said while he smiles at Mrs. Wakeman a bit when he could not only help Mrs. Wakeman but help her have a good dream as well.

Mrs. Wakeman blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it but thank you."

Pesky nods his head before he picked up his suitcase.

"Well I'll place my stuff on a bed, mind if Jenny gives me a tour of the town?, I don't know where to go yet and may get lost before I can even find the school that I'm suppose to go to… think its called a collage or something like that." Pesky said while he rubbed the back of his head nervously and chuckles a bit.

"Hmmm very well, but don't be out too late you two. Especially after last time XJ-9." Mrs. Wakeman said with a raised eyebrow at her daughter.

Jenny really chuckles nervously while Pesky looked confused.

"What happened last time?" Pesky asked Mrs. Wakeman while he looked curious while Jenny looked like she was about to panic when Mrs Wakeman was about to spill the beans.

"U-Uh nevermind. L-Let's get going." Jenny said before quickly take Pesky out of the house.

Pesky was barely able to wave to Mrs. Wakeman while Pesky's suitcase lands in her hands while she had an amused look on her face when she saw the duo fly off after Jenny lets Pesky go and Pesky follows Jenny pretty easily even with her jets.

"Hehe, teenagers." Mrs. Wakeman said before she put Pesky's belongings to the guest room.

The two teens, 18 at this point so still teens, were flying through the sky and Pesky followed Jenny to a few places of interest like the mall for starters and the duo hover over it while Jenny talked about it for a bit while Pesky listened.

"Over there is the mall. They got some nice stores if you ever want to get something. If you look over there at that building, they make good burgers and shakes. I can't eat them but I love the music there. If you look at that building that's a bit far is the highschool that I go to." Jenny said as she pointed out some stuff.

"I see, well I'll at least hang out here if I want to meet up with you, you seem pretty nice to hang out with, you got any friends here?" Pesky said while he smiles at Jenny.

"Yeah. There's Brad and his brother, Tuck. There's Sheldon… though its a complicated. I believe I made some friends at Cluster planet." Jenny said.

"Ah… well if I stick around for a long time, might as well consider me a friend of yours then, not sure why you don't have other friends, many seem pretty friendly with you." Pesky said when he saw some people waving at Jenny before going along with their daily lives.

"Yeah but sometimes when I try to save people's lives on a daily basis they get a sour mood after some… things get destroyed." Jenny said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well better buildings get destroyed then lives, buildings can be rebuild but lives can't… not everyone will be happy and if they get sour because of that, screw them, at least they are alive in the end to regret the anger later." Pesky said while he had a frown on his face at some human's stupidity.

"Well they sometimes do. Just gotta improve and stuff." Jenny said.

"Well if you were on my planet, you would be well liked, even if things are destroyed at least someone would be defending us, I mean does anyone else try and defend this planet besides you?" Pesky said with a curious tone to his voice.

"Nope. All me. Well there is the... *scoff* Sky Patrol, but don't count those guys since they'll need the proper 'paperwork' to save a life and they are pretty much in paperwork hell so you can guess how many times they actually do something. So if something bad is coming this way or anywhere else, I'll definitely be there." Jenny said with determination.

Pesky was quiet before he facepalms.

"How is this planet still standing if that is the case?... makes me wonder how this planet survived before you were made." Pesky said while he wondered if it was actually a good idea to learn things here on earth when everyone seemed pretty dumb… for the most part.

"Who knows, but as long as this planet spins, then it's good enough for me." Jenny said.

"Right… anyway you going to a high school right?, heard you mention that, guess I'm going to a different school entirely, wonder what the hours are there… not sure what a usual school life is like, most of the time, aside from learning what my kind can do and not do, we normally learn things by going into other beings minds and learning what they know, bit odd but works since some dreams can be pretty fun to watch." Pesky said while he smiles at Jenny when he changed the conversation.

"Oh well school starts at 7:30 and ends at 3 pm. There lunch program is at 12. But there's some interesting classes." Jenny said before telling Pesky what each class had.

Pesky listened with a smile on his face while he floats in front of Jenny though unaware to the duo, they were getting watched from higher up by a group of people… the Space Bikers that Pesky lost earlier before he got to earth.

Their leader, Letta, was in the front, next was Olga, Sludge, Tammy, and finally the only male member of their group and the smallest, Lenny.

"Hehe, found him everyone, thought he could be tricky and lose us at that asteroid belt but never knew that we normally like to set up shop here, seems like he is with that annoying robot though." Letta said while she crossed her arms on her floating motorcycle.

"Oooh… Hate that robot. Not only she caused us our jobs, but ruined my wedding too." Tammy said with a frown on her face.

"Didn't you try to eat that Brad guy though?, not sure if that robot girl stopping you was bad or not in that case, I mean you used to be a school teacher before we got banished from our home planet by that brat of a bot." Letta said while she had a half lidded look on her face.

Letta then looked away while Tammy huffed when she heard that and Letta chuckles.

"Hehe, besides girls… and Lenny… the main reason why I'm so adamant about going after that Nemuina is not just because of their kind's ability to go into other's dreams… hehe, I heard some are well equipped if you get what I mean and some are even packing two hidden weapons as well and the size alone would make even the biggest earthling pale in comparison, not sure what that Brad guy is packing but I heard that guys like this Pesky fellow if I remember his name before that chase… hehe are normally 12 inches in length and 2 to 3 in width… try and picture that on this little guy.." Letta said while she grins at the ladies of the group while pointing a thumb at Pesky who keeps on talking with Jenny.

Tammy, Olga and Sludge blinks in a few times in surprise after hearing that before they look at Pesky and wondered how someone of that size could get to big...weapons.

Lenny though felt jealous since if this was true… Pesky's cock or cocks were bigger than he was… body size wise and would have said something but knew the four ladies would quickly shut him up while Letta pulled out something from a hidden compartment on her motorcycle.

"Now I'm glad I got this… take a look everyone, this is a special EMP grendage… it doesn't have much range but the power on this thing is no joke, even if it can't take out that robot chick, it will make her weak enough for us to swoop in and get that Pesky fellow… now then… whose ready for a surprise attack?" Letta said while she smirks evilly at the group.

"We are!" Olga, Tammy and Sludge said in unison.

Lenny made a fist pump a few times on his tiny cycle when he wanted payback on Jenny and this resulted in the scene going to Jenny and Pesky while she was laughing at a joke he made.

"...So I tell him, That's not a tail if you get what I mean." Pesky said before chuckling a bit at the joke/ story he just told.

Jenny giggles after hearing that.

"Oh man Pesky. Funniest joke I have ever heard."

"Hehe, thanks, anyway whats the next stop on the tour?" Pesky said while Jenny held a hand out when she was about to point in a certain direction… though she blinks when something round lands in her hand out of nowhere while Pesky blinks in confusion as well.

"Huh? What in the…" Jenny said as she didn't know what just landed in her hand.

When she looks at it closer, it looked like some kind of cybernetic orb and before Jenny could even try and do anything, she and Pesky were enveloped in a blue light and Jenny screams when she felt her energy getting drained and Pesky, though having his eyes closed to avoid the light that would have blinded him, flew over and catched Jenny before she could even fall and Pesky struggled to hold her when her jets gave out and Pesky and a weakened Jenny heard chuckling from above them and when Pesky looked, he saw the space bikers from earlier.

"You guys!?, what are you all doing here and was that your doing?" Pesky said when he wondered what the space bikers used on Jenny just now, on Jenny's end her energy was only at 1/4th its current level, like her energy levels took the hit instead of her in that blast.

The bikers chuckled.

"Did you think we would lose track of you when you thought you gave us the slip?" Sledge said.

"Also we're just making sure that this little slut gets a good nap." Tammy said with a grin.

Pesky grits his teeth while he held Jenny carefully, he wasn't strong but he would be damned if he dropped her from this height but did have a plan and whispered to Jenny so the Biker's wouldn't notice.

" _Follow my lead Jenny, things may get rough but we should get out of this if things go well."_ Pesky said while he hoped Jenny agreed.

Jenny would've argued but didn't have that much energy left so she had to follow Pesky's plan.

" _Okay."_

Pesky nods his head before he looks at the Bikers.

"Well who wouldn't run when you all look pretty threatening, especially the little guy glaring daggers at me at the time, I'm a lover not a fighter so running was my best option… though… if you want I'll make a deal with you as long as you don't harm Jenny any more." Pesky said while he looks at Letta while she raised an eyebrow when she looks at Lenny who rubbed the back of his head nervously at the look.

"What kind of deal?" Olga said with crossed arms.

"Simple, not sure if you are going to keep Jenny prisoner or not to keep me in line but if you don't harm Jenny… I'll go with you willingly as your prisoner, you seem pretty adamant about getting me after all so instead of risking a fight where one or two of you may go down, why not just try and be peaceful about this." Pesky said while he had a serious look on his face.

The bikers blinked at this before they huddled together.

" _What do you think boss? Can we trust his word?"_ Tammy said.

" _Hmmm… hard to say, little guy is tricky but best not to push things so to speak, all he would need to do is point a finger at one of us and bam, lights out for one of us or all of us, not sure if he can use all fingers or just one though, besides with that robo slut down for the count, we shouldn't have to worry about much since she is pretty much drained, I say we take both as a prisoner and have that Pesky guy help scratch a long overdue itch for us ladies… Lenny… not sure, he could probably get with that robo slut if he wants but all in all, big score for us if we play our cards right."_ Letta said while she grins at the group.

The rest of the group lowly chuckles.

" _Oh I like this idea."_ Olga said.

That caused the Space Bikers to grin and they looked at Pesky.

"Alright, but on one condition, she is our prisoner while you follow our orders, need a way to keep you in line." Letta said while Pesky smirks which Jenny noticed before she was a bit surprise when Pesky answers.

"Very well, as long as you don't do anything to harm Jenny, I'll play along." Pesky said while he was already thinking a mile a minute on plans to turn the tables later.

"Alright, let's bag these two and get going." Tammy said.

A moment later, a groaning Jenny was placed in a sack that was held by Olga and Letta looks at Pesky with a smirk.

"Unless you want to get sacked, you better follow us." Letta said while Pesky frowned a bit when the Bikers turned their backs to him before he flies after them… he could easily snipe a couple but with Jenny as a hostage now, he couldn't do a thing.

Many hours later in an unknown location/ Space biker base in space…

"HAHA!, this is great!" Tammy said while Pesky, with a blush on his face was dancing a bit in front of the Space bikers while he only wore a speedo, seems Letta was being funny and was throwing Tammy a Bachorlette party to make up for the messed up wedding she had with Brad.

Jenny in the meantime was in a nearby go-go cage while she was blushing when the space bikers converted her body, or her clothing bits and pig tails to be a single braid down her back and she wore a simple bikini bra like plating and wore a loincloth of all things… honestly she was blushing up a storm right now while she and Pesky were regretting this whole plan thing, she also wore a special collar that would shock her which had two purposes, one was to keep her charged at 25% and no more but second was to cause Jenny issues if she tried to break free. **(Want a general idea on Jenny's current look now… think of Lela from Star wars while she was enslaved by Jaba the hutt for a short time for a general idea… just think robotic outfit to fit Jenny.)**

' _Oh man, this is so embarrassing. Hope Pesky's plan pulls through.'_ Jenny thoughts she kept blushing while the biker chicks kept cheering Pesky on.

" _I really hope this is worth it in the end…"_ Pesky thought while he keeps on dancing in the air while he followed some orders from the ladies of the group while Lenny looked amused when he brought snacks for the ladies and messed with Jenny when he spun her cage a few times to make her dizzy.

"H-Hey!" Jenny said.

"Shut up you. How about giving Lenny here a good dance." Sludge said with a grin.

Jenny blushed from that while she narrowed her eyes… though a look from Pesky told her to not cause trouble and play along for now, Jenny was in a cage for now so Lenny couldn't do anything to her right now and as long as Jenny wasn't harmed, Pesky wouldn't cause trouble.

Jenny sighs before she starts to dance a bit while blushing in embarrassment.

Lenny chuckles a bit while he grins at Jenny while Pesky frowned at Lenny… oh if he was able he would zap him and give him the worst nightmare imaginable.

Though while many missed Pesky's glare, many did see that while this went on, Letta smirks when she had an idea on how to really mess with Jenny and make this a show.

"Hey Fairy boy… why not get rid of the speedo and give us ladies a real show." Letta said while she grins at the other ladies in the room minus Lenny who had no interest in such things.

"Yeah!, Take it off!" Tammy said as Olga and Sludge said the same thing.

Jenny was blushing brightly when she heard the chants while still dancing in front of Lenny.

Pesky though chuckles at that and decided to get a little payback when he looped his fingers on the waistband of his speedos.

"You sure ladies?... you may not be able to handle what I got." Pesky said when he grins at the ladies and winked at them, he knew they wouldn't harm them so why not try and get under their skin more or less in a good way.

"Quit stalling and take that speedo off." Olga said with an annoyed look.

Pesky blinks at that and shrugged before he just fucked it and used a bit of strength, not much, which caused the side straps of the speedos to snap which showed how weak the speedos were and when they fall… everyone saw two massive 12 inch cocks appear and to their surprise they were 4 in width while they hanged low while Pesky smirks at the ladies in the room.

Jenny's eyes widened when she saw what Pesky was packing which made her blush brightly.

The space bikers had surprised looks but Letta knew about it as rest didn't before Tammy was the first to calm down.

"Alright, now we're talking whoo!"

Now one may wonder why Pesky himself wasn't blushing, but the main reason was simple… instinct, Pesky's race, aside from the dream mist beam, they were naturally endowed or naturally receptive to large size lovers in the case of the females of Pesky's species, that resulted in Pesky's species being more or less unrestricted in showing off their bodies and what not in order to attract the opposite gender which resulted in Pesky dancing again while his cocks swing a bit while they slowly get hard over time which made it hard to dance… but got the needed effect when the females eyes were glued to his iron hard cocks.

The space cheered on as a few licked their lips.

Jenny kept blushing as she sees Pesky's dance and his two dicks even though she kept dancing in front of Lenny, who liking the dance but tapped on the cage to focus her attention on him.

Though while it worked a few times, Jenny just kept getting distracted and Lenny grumbles when he walked away to get some food and drinks which gave Jenny some time to look at Pesky and have her own thoughts on seeing Pesky's cocks.

' _Oh wow… Had no idea that Pesky was so well… equipped. Even though it's my... first time seeing this.'_ Jenny thought before Sludge noticed Jenny's stare and smirk.

"Hehe, looks like the little slut is liking what she's seeing."

"Hehe… well then… why not see how well she likes it when they are up close… Hey Pesky go to Jenny's cage and really show her up close how big you are and lets see how she does with massive cocks in front of her." Letta said while Tammy looked confused and what not since this was suppose to be her time, though before she could say anything Letta leaned in and whispered in her ear and she giggles when she got the idea now… seems this was to see how far Pesky was willing to go with following orders and to see how Jenny would react… she would be more or less a virgin after all and would be funny to see how this would go… could even be a good sexy show for the group.

' _W-Wait what?!'_ Jenny thought with wide eyes before looking at Pesky.

Pesky looked surprised as well… though he did smile a bit when he looks at the Space bikers.

"Alright." Pesky said before he floats towards Jenny and with an apologetic look, slipped his cocks into the cage with Jenny and she got a REAL close up look at the cocks in front of her when she could see every detail and every throbbing vein as well… though Pesky really hoped Letta gave a different order then what he thinks she would order because he didn't want to mess with Jenny.

Jenny was blushing brightly when she saw how close Pesky's dicks are as her dancing slowed a bit.

This went on for a minute while Pesky had a slight blush on his face as well while he looks at the robotic woman while the Space Bikers were getting a bit impatient with Jenny's lack of action aside from her dancing slowing a bit more.

"This is getting boring." Tammy said.

"No kidding. Maybe we should have her… stroke his dicks." Sludge said with a smirk.

Letta smirks at the idea.

"Hehe, yeah… hey robo bitch, unless you want to run out of energy, I suggest you get to stroking, maybe suck a cock or two, or are you chicken… *Makes chicken noises a few times.*" Letta said while she mocked Jenny when she made chicken noises while Pesky sweatdrops at that and wondered if Jenny would even fall for that.

Jenny, though surprised, had a narrow look on her face.

"N-No way. You're bluffing."

"You sure?... I mean if you are turning down pretty tasty cocks like that… you are either a scared virgin or you just are not interested in men, either way still a shame… looks like the chickbot is scared because of the size… I mean who can blame her, if I was a virgin, I would be too but I'm not… may take those cocks for a spin myself in my room after Tammy here has her fun… her party after all." Letta said while she points a thumb at Tammy for a moment.

Tammy chuckles in excitement as she hopes to get first dibs on Pesky.

Jenny was blushing brightly as she looks at Pesky before looking at the biker chicks.

"I'm not scared."

"Prove it then." Letta said with a grin on her face when she dared Jenny to prove she wasn't a chicken.

Jenny gulps before looking at Pesky and gave him an apologetic look before she nervously and softly grabbed both dicks and starts to stroke it.

She may not have experience but does have knowledge on what to do.

Pesky groans a bit from the feeling and looks at Jenny with a smile that showed he didn't mind while he made sure his face couldn't be seen by anyone but Jenny.

Jenny continues this action as she got a good feel of this as the biker chicks watch this.

Pesky just groans a bit more when he really liked the feel of Jenny's hands on his cock, contrary to how they look, they were surprisingly soft and not pinching his cocks at all, guess Mrs. Wakeman thought of everything with Jenny's body and Pesky's cocks throb in Jenny's hands a few times while a little precum dripped from the cocks.

Olga chuckles before giving a command.

"Now start licking." She said.

Jenny blushes at the command before she brought her head close and sticks out her tongue before gently licks the upper dick.

Pesky really groans from that and gripped the cage bars tightly when he felt Jenny's tongue lick his upper cock a few times, its been awhile since he last used his cock like this so it was a bit sensitive and Jenny could feel the precum hit her tongue, though if she could taste it or not was a different matter since she didn't need to eat and what not.

However, it seems she shudders when she felt the precum hit her tongue which the biker chicks noticed.

"Hey, you noticed that? Since when can she taste?" Sludge said.

Though it seems the question was answered when Mrs. Wakeman's built in screen on Jenny appeared and speaks up while not noticing the Bikers or Jenny's look.

" _XJ9, I figured you may one day want to… experiment, so while you were asleep after your 17th birthday, I made some modifications daily while you were not aware so you should be getting this message right after I completed things a bit after your 18th birthday, long story short I made it so that when you have sex, you have a sense of taste that I can reprogram to be able to be used when not in this situation but figured it could be a surprise, and to not make a mess I made a biodegradable generator core so you would be able to get rid of any… fluids… and not make a mess… less hassle to clean, I can explain more but all in all you are able to have sex like a normal human from top to bottom, and before you ask why I'm here, I am a pre-recorded message that is only programmed to activate once, if you have questions or any suggestions to possible upgrades, please ask me later at a proper time, now have a nice day Sweety and introduce me to whoever you are having fun with, need to meet a possible in law if things are going that far."_ Mrs. Wakeman's recording said before the recording ended and the TV monitor went back into Jenny and Letta just held out a hand when she looks at Sludge when the answer was given to them.

"Wow… that explains a lot." Olga said.

Jenny was surprised when she saw the message.

' _Wish she told me that a lot sooner.'_

Pesky was also surprised by the message but didn't complain if it meant Jenny could enjoy herself when she looked like she was getting a bit more into her licking when she keeps licking Pesky's cock.

Jenny made some hum like noise as she kept licking the upper dick before switching for the lower dick as Jenny continues to stroke them.

Pesky pants a bit while his cocks throbbed more while the Space Bikers noticed Jenny's actions when she seemed pretty eager right now to do this.

"Whoa… for a virgin, this sluts is really going at it." Sludge said.

"You can say that again." Tammy said as Jenny was liking the taste of Pesky's dicks as she switched every 2 minutes or so.

Though the Bikers were getting bored with the licking only so Letta decided to speed things up.

"Hey Slutty, suck a cock now!" Letta said before she chuckles a bit at the nickname.

Jenny ignored the insult but did blush at the order before she opens her mouth and took Pesky's upper dick in her mouth.

Pesky groans from the feeling when he felt his cock getting taken into Jenny's mouth, seems she had some kind of feature that had water or lube leaked into Jenny's mouth and Pesky's cock was getting slickened as time went on while Pesky pants and groans when he felt his cocks throb as time went on to show he was getting close thanks to Jenny's actions.

Jenny muffly groans as she sucked off Pesky's upper dick for a moment before sucking off the lower dick with gusto.

Pesky really groans from that and everyone saw how slicked Pesky's upper cock was thanks to Jenny's actions.

"Damn… now that's what I called a lubed dick." Tammy said.

"Yeah, though looks like Pesky is getting close, wonder what Slutty will do." Letta said while she smirks at Jenny to see what she would do now when Pesky looked like he was about to blow soon.

Jenny wondered what she was gonna do before remembered what her mom said in the pre recording about a new core installed so…

Jenny decided to speed up her actions after being used to sucking Pesky's dicks.

Pesky groans from the feeling and after a minute, he starts to pant deeply while his cocks twitch hard and a moment later, Pesky groans loudly while his lower cock was in Jenny's mouth and his upper cock was pointing upwards and he came hard in the air and in Jenny's mouth, filling it with sperm and going to her gut… all in all Pesky was pretty productive while he keeps on groaning with wide eyes and his body twitched in the air.

The biker chicks were surprised when they saw how much cum Pesky produced as Jenny's eyes widened from not only feeling all that cum in her mouth for the first time but can fully taste it which was… thick and... salty.

Pesky rides out his orgasm while his balls throbbed hard and Jenny was covered in sperm by the time Pesky tapped off and Jenny's stomach was filled to the brim and her internal computer told her when the sperm was processed, she would get a 15% energy recharge, it was only told to Jenny which surprised her a bit… but if she wanted to get back to full power while not letting the Space bikers know what was going on, she pretended to look weakened while she removed Pesky's cock from her mouth and Pesky pants while his cocks stayed iron hard even after all he unloaded… did he have more inside of his balls still?

"Hehe, wow. After all that, his cocks are still hard." Sludge said as she licks her lips.

"Yeah, would drown anyone… almost anyone." Tammy said while she licks her lips while she looks at Letta who looks thoughtful and Letta smirks when she gave this order.

"Alright… final order… take those cocks and get rid of those virginities of yours… should be a good experience for a soon to be slut bot." Letta said while she smirks when she felt turned on at this kind of power she had.

Jenny's eyes widened as she blushes brightly before she looks at Pesky to see if he heard that.

Turns out he did but while he did look a bit hesitating… most of his eyes were clouded with lust right now while his cocks were iron hard and all because of Jenny right now.

Jenny blushes at the look but knew she can't do anything else and since she's in a cage, all Jenny can do is turn around with her rear facing Pesky.

When she did that, her ass was seen when the back part of the loincloth fell out of the way thanks to gravity and it seemed her armor covering her pelvic area moved away when the sex mode was started and a lifelike ass and pussy was seen and thanks to some lube automatically added, Jenny looked soaked right now.

"Wow… this show just got more interesting." Tammy said.

"You said it. Good thing Lenny gave us snacks." Olga as she took a bite of hers.

Letta just chuckles while she got some food and ate it while Pesky pressed his body against the cage and his cocks were pointing right at Jenny's holes thanks to the angle, all she would need to do is move back to take them into her ass and pussy.

Jenny gulped a bit while feeling nervous before she moves back till she felt both heads touch her holes.

Pesky shuddered when he felt that and felt that while not as lubed, Jenny's asshole was lightly lubed and he moved his body to have the head of his cocks tease her ass and pussy a few times to mess with her.

Jenny shudders a bit when she feels this before taking a deep breath and waited for a moment before she moves back again and then groans once she feels Pesky's dicks going inside her holes.

Thankfully she had no virginity, being a robot and all that, which resulted in Pesky's cocks going pretty deep into Jenny's ass and pussy as a result and a small bulge formed when Jenny moved so that Pesky's cocks stopped at her cervix or whatever was used to simulate one artificially and Pesky groans from how tight Jenny was.

Jenny may not feel pain but she still groans from feeling two cocks in her holes for the first time.

Pesky groans from the feeling while he couldn't believe how tight Jenny was… it was like her holes were vice grips or something… maybe they were since she was a machine like humanoid instead of a human… either way it still felt good to him.

Jenny took a bit to adjust which oddly enough to her internal computer was setting up a profile for her ass and pussy for these cocks for the perfect grip and what not as the biker chicks watched.

"Huh, despite being a virgin, seems she doesn't have a hymen." Olga said.

"And why would a robot have a hymen?" Letta said when she thought it would be obvious on why Jenny didn't have one.

"Just saying you know?" Olga said as Sludge rolls her eyes.

"Either way, I wanna see this guy fuck her good."

"Hehe right, hey Pesky, get started already, you can't do much but try and rock the cage at least." Letta said while she had a grin on her face while Pesky rolled his eyes and pulled his cocks free till the heads were only in Jenny and he thrusts his hips to slam on the cage wall and his cocks bashed into Jenny's holes and rammed into her cervix and ass once before Pesky repeats the process again and again while he pants from the effort of going faster and harder with his actions.

Jenny's eyes widened before she starts groaning a few times as she feels this before her hands grabbed the bars of her cage.

That helped with keeping her steady when she felt her holes getting barraged again and again by Pesky and the Space Bikers heard Jenny moaning a bit after her body finally adjusted and the profile of Pesky's cocks were registered in her databanks and she starts to get a fucked up look in no time when she felt pleasure hit her like a truck now.

Tammy chuckles.

"Wow, she's a real slut if she's enjoying Pesky's cocks."

"Either that or she was overloaded by the pleasure, I mean can you tell me you would withstand that kind of barrage and keep a straight face?" Letta teased when she saw Pesky hammering away at Jenny's holes without restraint and seemed to be having the time of his life right now.

Tammy pouts a bit as she rest of the biker chicks hear Jenny moan more before they hear this.

"M-More!"Jenny groan as she was loving the pleasure she was getting.

Pesky had no issues with this when he really hammered away at the cage with his hips while it shakes a tiny amount while he fucked Jenny as hard as he could now and thanks to Jenny thrusting her hips back, Pesky pretty much broke through her faux cervix causing errors with Jenny when normal cocks couldn't get that deep most of the time and Jenny's pleasure spiked greatly as a result when Pesky keeps on fucking her without mercy.

Jenny was moaning very loudly as her face looked more fucked up with her tongue hanging out.

Lenny was able to see that after coming back and was turned from seeing Jenny's face as he smirk.

This went on for a bit with everyone watching Pesky fuck Jenny more and more in the cage while Pesky wondered how long it would take for Jenny to come since he was doing this for awhile and his hips would be getting sore by now.

Luckily for him, Jenny couldn't take it anymore as she groans loudly before climaxing for the first time on Pesky's dicks as her holes tighten around them.

"F-Fuck!" Pesky groans before gritting his teeth when he fire a massive load up Jenny's ass and into an artificial womb, nothing was known yet about that part and it cound be just there to mimic a human female, but the part with her ass let to her biodegradable generator and Pesky filled it to full again thanks to it breaking down Pesky's earlier load and Jenny's energy shot up again to over half this time with how hard Pesky came in her and her ass and pussy quickly overfill as a result and no one was the wiser to Jenny's plan.

The biker chicks chuckles at the sight as they watched the duo ride out their orgasms before Jenny tapped off first after 15 seconds.

Pesky did so as well after 5 more seconds and he fell onto his back on the ground while Pesky's load leaks from Jenny's holes and Letta chuckles when she gets up and stretcthed her body.

"Alright girls, I think the fun is over for now, lets get ready for bed and give sexy here a rest before Tammy give him the ride of his life later, either after she showers or in the morning, either way he looks pretty beat and we don't want to have fun with a tired duel dicked sex machine… we will be back in an hour handsome to decide who gets you as a cuddle buddy for the night." Letta said while she started walking out of the room and the others did so as well, guess the cage was made with a special lock that wouldn't be broken or something if they left Pesky alone.

Jenny panted and waited for a moment before looking at Pesky once the coast was clear.

"You okay Pesky?"

"A-Ask me that after I g-get a drink f-from the table… wow… that was intense." Pesky muttered while he laid on the ground a bit more.

"You said it." Jenny said as she was blushing a bit brightly while waiting for Pesky to recover.

Pesky groans when he sat up and rubbed his head.

"U-Ugh… one second…" Pesky said before he floats over to the table and starts to eat and drink thinks while Jenny's internal computer processed that after everything was digested in her stomach, she would have at best around 60% energy to use since she had a full tank right now.

' _Wow… He really came a lot. Glad mom really put in those changes on me. I can see why people enjoy doing this.'_ Jenny said.

After Pesky finished his meal, he sighs with relief when he pats his stomach.

"Oh sweet relief… anyway need something Jenny?, I have an idea on how to get you out of the cage and maybe help you recharge but it involves that collar, just need some tools and maybe I can rig it so that I can put it on a safe level of energy and it can charge you at a steady rate… still need the key to the cage though." Pesky said when he worked his brain to try and figure this out though Jenny did have an answer already to the energy issue that was much safer already.

"Actually… I do have an idea." Jenny said.

"Really?, what idea?" Pesky asked since this seemed like a pretty good time for ideas and what not.

Jenny blushes a bit.

"Well, since I have a biodegradable generator, you gonna have to… 'feed' me while those biker bitches aren't looking till I'm 100 %. Once that's done, we just need to grab the key from Letta and sneak out while you use your dream powers on them."

Pesky blinks at that and looks thoughtful.

"Actually… that's a pretty good idea… though you OK with being in this cage for a bit?, how long will it take to diguest what I gave you?" Pesky said when he wondered how long it would take.

Jenny was thoughtful.

"I'm not sure… But it's not like I can do anything else since I have this collar on me." Jenny said.

"Well if I can find the key and find some tools, or maybe some kind of remote for the collar, we can bolt and find your weapons afterwords, considering you are the space Biker's prisoner, they pretty much let me move around as long as I don't do anything odd so I'll try and locate the garage and other areas and when no one is looking I'll find some things to try and help you out of this mess… leave the rest to me, not every day I get to save a hero and have fun with her as well… unless this situation has you feeling bad about this or something." Pesky said since their fun was rather forced.

Jenny blushes brightly.

"Well… situation aside… It actually felt good. Just wish they didn't kidnap us."

"H-Hehe… yeah… hopefully after this I can at least be responsible and take you out on a date or two if you want." Pesky said while he hoped Jenny agreed.

Jenny was a bit surprise after hearing that.

"R-Really?" She said as she blushes.

"Well if you don't want to I understand, aside from my cocks I'm not very impressive anywhere else so…" Pesky starts to say when he talked about his short stature and what not.

Jenny blushes a bit more.

"Well… It's been a while since I went on a date and I… do want to get to know you."

Pesky blushed a bit and nods his head.

"Great… though I may have to find free date places for now since I don't have cash on me at the moment… or at least the earth kind… may need a job for that… after that might…. Take you to the mall for burgers and what not to show you what you missed and what I can expect of earth food… start out small?" Pesky said while he smiles at Jenny a little.

"I would like that very much." Jenny said as she smiles back.

"Hehe, great… how is your stomach… need a top up?" Pesky said with a smirk on his face while his cocks got iron hard in no time.

Jenny was surprised when she saw that but smirk before turning around and bend over a bit.

"Does this answer your question?" She said.

Pesky smirks before he moved to get back in position and a moment later he thrusts his cocks deep into Jenny's ass and pussy and starts to fuck her again.

Jenny groans at the penetration before she starts moaning as she once again loves this intense pleasure.

This went on for a bit with Pesky filling her again and again and by the time it was near for one of the Space bikers to get Pesky, he made one good thrust and went balls deep into Jenny's holes and came hard again, the mess in the cage was insane and the duo just ignored it while Jenny's stomach was constantly full, she was more or less at 70 percent now... though that was the farthest thing from Jenny's mind when she had another rather intense orgasm on Pesky's cocks.

"Oh fuck Pesky!" Jenny groans as she continues to climax.

"J-Jenny!" Pesky groans out while he unloads more before he tapped off and pants for breath while he pulled his cocks from Jenny's holes.

"F-Fuck I never get tired of that… I'll get another bite to eat and drink, try and clean up the cage though, we have 10 minutes, can't have them catch on right?" Pesky said when he checked the time and a dazed Jenny had 10 minutes to clean the cage and Pesky passed her a large stack of towels and a basket, she couldn't bring them in all at once but she could bring the towels in and toss them into the basket for cleaning later.

Jenny was able to get out of her daze before she quickly got started on cleaning her cage.

When the door opened, turns out Tammy was the one who entered the room with a smile on her face when she saw Pesky eating and drinking things to fuel up and Jenny still in the cage, thanks to the quick cleaning, Tammy was nonethewiser of what just happened and what Jenny and Pesky were planning.

"Hey there cutie pie. Hope you sleep well." Tammy said as she looked at Pesky.

Pesky blinks at that before smirking a bit.

"Oh I will… after I show you a good time, granted this may not be the best situation… but I would be a fool to pass up a nice looking lady like you." Pesky said to enact his plan… though having some fun on his end wouldn't hurt much while he floats in the air and towards Tammy after he winked at Jenny when he cracked his neck a few times so that it would make sense for him to look Jenny's way and the wink could have been a big crack to Pesky though Jenny knew better.

Penny understood the message as Tammy didn't catch on.

"Hehe, oh I won't be nice when I'm done with you." Tammy said with a lustfilled look on her face.

"Well good thing I like it rough then, just leave enough for your friends to enjoy." Pesky said when he floats towards Tammy in the nude and held the door to the room open for Tammy so he could follow her out of the room.

Tammy chuckles before looking at Jenny.

"Hope your cage didn't make you uncomfortable." She said with a smirk before going outside of the room with Pesky.

Pesky however stayed behind for a second to mess with Jenny when he blew her a kiss before he exits the room and hoped Jenny would rest well tonight… good thing she was a robot otherwise she would have cramp issues.

Jenny blushes from Pesky blowing her a kiss before smirking.

' _Laugh it up you amphibious bitch. Me and Pesky will get out of here and you and your team aren't gonna do anything about it. And once we're back home… I may as well make him my boyfriend… after a few dates of course.'_

After that and with that thought, Jenny smiles when she laid on her back in the cage and thanks to the new systems, the auto diguest program would kick in while she slept and with a full tank of sperm in her being broken down, she would get to around 80 to 85 percent energy… just 15 more to go and the scene fades to black for now while time passes.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 1, Chapter 2 of Bump in the Starry night coming soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Again, FFN has full intro version for possible legal reasons.)**

* * *

**?/ Space Biker Base/ Tammy's room/ Pesky**

Seems the scene showed Pesky waking from his nap next to Tammy after the night he had, after Tammy brought him here she pretty much put him through the ringer at first before he turned the tables and dominated her, long story short, Tammy had a content look on her face while she slept next to Pesky which caused him to stretch his body after he used his dream mist ability to put Tammy into a deeper sleep… enough to make her an hour late and what not… for now he had to check on Jenny though he did look around the room a few times to find things of interest, some of them were not so interesting, however he did find a remote for the collar that Jenny had, seems perfect to mess with though since Pesky was in the nude, he didn't bother taking it yet since he needed some tools and looked around… though he kept getting distracted by Tammy's form on the bed… she was the most attractive of the Space Bikers for a reason.

She had an excellent figure that with nice curves on her hips and slender arms and legs as her breasts was C-D size.

Though then again, thanks to how her biker jacket restrict her bosoms, it was no doubt that Tammy's were D size.

This caused Pesky to get hard while he glanced at the clock for a moment and back at Tammy before the scene went to a minute later to show Pesky fucking Tammy while she was on her back but thanks to how deep her sleep was, she didn't wake though that wouldn't stop her from having nice dreams thanks to Pesky's actions while he sucked on her right nipple.

Even though Tammy was sleeping, it didn't stop her from making any groan like noise as her pussy consciously tightens around Pesky's upper dick.

Pesky groans from the feeling while he made sure to thrust his hips harder while his lower cock plowed Tammy's asshole, she would be having trouble sitting later.

Tammy made more groan noises as she was enjoying whatever dream that Pesky put her in.

Pesky chuckles before he switched nipples and licks at the aroused bit and took it in his mouth and sucked hard a few times while he thrusts his hips harder and faster until…

Tammy groans a bit loudly in her sleep as her holes tightened around Pesky's dicks before climaxing on them.

This resulting in Pesky groaning when he fired his own loads right up Tammy's holes, filling her with his sperm again while his nuts clinched harshly with every shot.

That resulted in Tammy's orgasm to get stronger for a moment before grunting in her sleep as Tammy taps off.

Pesky did the same a moment later and pants for breath for a second before he removed his cocks from Tammy's holes, his sperm leaked from her and he chuckles at his handiwork, now to go to Jenny and see how she was doing so far.

This resulted in Pesky covering Tammy with her blanket and exiting the room, thanks to the time, the bikers wouldn't wake for an hour since they liked to sleep in a bit.

This resulted in Pesky entering the room that Jenny was caged in and he saw her resting on the ground, though thanks to her internal clock, she was actually waking right about now.

Jenny groans before stretching a bit in her cage.

"Hmmm, talk about a good sleep. Too bad it's in a cage."

"Yeah well its not the worst thing to wake up to when I see a beauty before me." Pesky said in a teasing way when he floats near Jenny's cage.

Jenny blushes from the tease at first but was happy to see Pesky.

"Oh Pesky. Glad to see a cute friendly face." She said as she lightly teased back.

Pesky chuckles a bit when he got close to the cage.

"Well its nice to see a sleeping beauty wake, I came here to *Feed* you real quick before I search for some tools… how you feeling by the way?" Pesky asked when he talked about Jenny's energy levels and what not.

Jenny blushes a bit.

"Well… I'm almost to full power. Only 15% to go."

"I see… well if you want, you can pick where these cocks go." Pesky said while he slipped his cocks between the bars for Jenny to see and saw that they were fully erect… and one was covered with juices.

Jenny blinked a bit before looking at Pesky.

"Had a bit of extra fun with Tammy?" She said.

"Eh more like a top off, first shot is always the quickest so why not let my girlfriend get the real loads instead of a quickie, I cleaned the bottom one off so no worries about taste." Pesky said while he grins at Jenny.

Jenny was a bit taken back when she heard Pesky call her his girlfriend before chuckling.

"Girlfriend?... wow looks like we're already in that stage and I haven't even kissed you yet." She said.

Pesky blinks at that and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well considering all we did, some things out of order aside, pretty sure we could be in a relationship by now… though if you want a kiss first, bring that cute face over here so I can give it a kiss." Pesky said when he gestured for Jenny to approach him.

Jenny blushes a bit but still approaches Pesky despite the bars being in the way.

A moment later, Pesky reached in and after bringing Jenny's head close, he carefully kissed her on the metallic lips and felt how… surprisingly soft they were.

Jenny blushes from having her first kiss before closing her eyes and returning it.

This went on for a couple minutes while Pesky has his tongue interact with Jenny's for a moment before he pulled away with a smile on his face.

"How was that?" Pesky said with an amused tone to his voice.

Jenny blushes a bit more.

"It was… amazing."

Pesky chuckles before he points to his dicks.

"Yeah well I'll return the favor many fold when we get out of here but for now time to feed the Robotic lady a filling treat." Pesky teasingly said while he waits for Jenny to act with his cocks.

Jenny smirks before she got on her knees and grabbed Pesky's dicks with both hands before stroking them for a moment before Jenny starts licking the upper dick.

Pesky groans from that while Jenny could taste the juices on Pesky's upper cock and Pesky wondered how Jenny would react to that.

' _Good grief, I can somehow taste Tammy's juices on Pesky's dick. I should be disgusted but… I oddly like the taste for some reason.'_ Jenny thought before opening her mouth and swallows Pesky's upper dick before sucking on it.

That caused Pesky to groan and he reached into the cage and pets Jenny on the head, even if she couldn't feel that right now, he could at least show she was doing a good job with him.

Jenny blushes at the gesture as she kept sucking the upper dick while stroking off the lower dick.

Pesky keeps on groaning and moaning while he just lets Jenny enjoy herself, he was more experienced then Jenny so he wanted her to get a good feel of his cocks and what not to make sure she would enjoy herself fully.

Jenny hums as she kept going before she switched dicks and started sucking the lower dick while stroking the upper dick.

Though she did have one thought.

' _Hmmm if I remember those… videos mom showed me during our… 'talk', I'm supposed to do this with my tongue.'_ She thought before using her tongue to lick the tip on the lower dick.

That really caused Pesky to groan when he felt that which got Jenny's attention, seems the head of his cock was sensitive it seems.

That's when Jenny did it again but made sure to not do it too hard as time passed a bit.

This caused Pesky's orgasm to rise again and this time he gave Jenny a warning so he wouldn't make a mess on her body again like last time.

Jenny just eyesmiles at Pesky before she doubles her efforts after going back to sucking off the upper dick.

That caused Pesky to groan loudly when he came hard in Jenny's mouth with his upper cock and his lower cock fired his load onto her breasts and body, thankfully Jenny could easily clean her body off soon though more importantly Jenny's stomach was filled again in no time.

Jenny moans as she kept drinking Pesky's load while waiting for Pesky to tap off.

This resulted in Pesky riding out his orgasm fully and taped off with a groan 20 seconds later and he pants for breath while he waits for Jenny to lick his cock clean.

Jenny took this moment to clean Pesky's upper dick after swallowing the rest of the cum before pulling her mouth off.

"Hmmm, tasty." She said with a smirk.

Pesky blushed at that before he chuckles in amusement.

"Well thanks, how you feeling now?" Pesky said while Jenny did some calculations and she would be around 90 to 95% soon after she digested what she had now, more than enough to fight back if she had this collar off, she might have not had her weapons on her, being taken from her while she was weakened but she still has her super strength on her side.

"I feel like I can fight back now. I may not have my weapons but I'm still strong. Though I do need this dumb collar off."

"Right… and still need the key to the cage, looks like something that can't be busted out even with super strength… I'll try and be back after I find out some things here so here is another set of towels." Pesky said when he moved to bring over a few more towels so Jenny could get cleaned and clean the cage while Pesky did his own thing to start his search, from the clock he had 30 minutes now so he had to work fast.

Jenny made sure to clean herself and the cage fast as she hopes that Pesky will be okay.

' _Hope Pesky finds what he's looking for.'_ She thought.

Thankfully for both Pesky and Jenny, Pesky was able to find the garage when he followed the smell of oil and found a small tool kit, he found a few screwdrivers and what not, he wasn't a tech type of guy but he did dabble in technology every now and then so when he went back to the remote for now, he managed to rewire it while Tammy was sleeping and made it so that while it would still shock Jenny, it would be only for small bursts and fry the remote to make it seem like it was faulty, Pesky returned the tools soon after and thankfully when he got back to Tammy's room, he was in the bathroom cleaning his body when he heard her waking up… thankfully Pesky covered his tracks well enough so Tammy wouldn't notice anything… though she did notice the mess between her legs and wondered if Pesky had a little fun with her while she was asleep.

"Hmmm, talk about a great sleep although… did you have some extra fun while I was out cold?" Tanmmy said when she entered the bathroom.

Pesky chuckles a bit while he looks at Tammy in the shower.

"Well can you blame me?, a sexy lady like you laying next to me and with some morning wood… why jerk off when I could give your body a good time, surprised you didn't wake though… have a good dream?" Pesky said with a teasing tone to his voice.

Tammy blushes a bit before chuckling.

"Well I think you would know." She said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, all I knew was that you really didn't want to wake… maybe I should step up my game next time to see if I can wake you from a dream again." Pesky said to try and keep Tammy in a good mood.

"Hehe maybe. So what time is it?" Tammy said before she looked at the clock.

She saw she was 5 minutes early with waking, plenty of time for a quickie or something.

Tammy smirks at Pesky.

"Wanna do a quick romp?"

This resulted in the duo pretty much going at it with Pesky fucking Tammy up her holes while she was up against the shower wall and Pesky had his hands on her ass and was using one to spank her a few times.

"Oh fuck yeah! Keep doing that!" Tammy moans before she turns on the shower as the warm water hits the duo.

This went on for a bit before Letta knocked on the door to see what the holdup was with Tammy though the sounds of sex did amuse her a bit.

' _Damn… even after last night, she is still getting some action. Well can't complain since it'll be my turn soon.'_ Letta thought before chuckling.

She then walked away while she heard the sounds of sex continuing and in no time, Pesky exits the bathroom after he cleaned his body and pretty much went without any clothing… like he would need any soon while Tammy was left in the bathroom with a fucked up look on her face while her holes leaked sperm onto the shower floor.

"O-Oh… fuck." Tammy only said as her body twitch with mini orgasms.

When the fairy like being met with the others, in the party room with Jenny still in the cage, the rest of the space Biker females worked for their turn with a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, and while they were distracted with Lenny cheering the ladies on, Pesky looks at Jenny and gave a thumbs up to show one part of his plan went well it seems.

Jenny smiles a bit as the biker chicks kept going as each one was determined to win.

A minute later, and Letta came out as the victor and was fist pumping the air while she gloats a bit.

"Oh yeah!" Letta cheered as Lenny did the same for her while Olga and Sludge were disappointed but got over it.

A minute later, Pesky was gripped on the head and gulps when he was brought face to face to Letta and her grip was pretty tight.

"Get ready. You and I are gonna have loads of rough sex and I do mean rough." Letta said with a grin as Jenny was worried.

A moment later, Pesky was carried through the base and was carried to Letta's room and he was tossed onto Letta's bed which caused him to make an Oomph noise before he looks to see Letta closing the door and locking it.

"Hehe, you ain't leaving till those balls of yours are as dry as a bone." Letta said before she starts to get undressed.

Pesky gulps though he was getting turned on with how aggressive Letta was when she strips from her clothing, and contrary to what most would think… she was surprisingly shapely with E cup breasts and wide hips while her greenish body was seen in full and while Pesky didn't want to admit it, she was pretty hot… granted not like Tammy but a good number 2 when you stack her next to Olga and Sludge while Tammy was around.

Letta grins at Pesky.

"Like what you see?" She said.

Pesky could only nod his head when his cocks were iron hard and throbbing big time to show how turned on he was.

"Good." Letta said before getting on the bed and tease Pesky as she crawls towards him before getting in front of his dicks.

Pesky just blushed while his cocks were iron hard when Letta got near his cocks and Pesky wondered what Letta would do to his dicks when she gets close.

His question was answered when Letta grabbed Pesky's cocks with both hands and starts stroking them hard.

Pesky groans from the tight grips and gripped the bed sheet he was on when he felt Letta going from 0 to 100 in no time.

"Feels good huh? Bet you want me to lick them right?" Letta said as she kept stroking them.

Pesky wasn't sure what Letta wanted exactly, but he did play along when he went with the submissive route.

"Y-Yeah… I do." Pesky said while he had a strained look on his face.

Letta grins.

"What's the magic word?" She said.

"P-Please… M-Mistress…" Pesky said with a blush on his face when he looks at the leader of the space bikers.

"Hehe… Good boy. Here's your reward." Letta said before she opens her mouth and sticks out her long tongue before she starts licking the upper dick a few times before going to the lower dick vice versa.

Pesky moans from the feeling while he fell back onto the bed fully so his cocks could be the center of attention for Letta.

Letta chuckles at that before she opens her mouth again and immediately swallows Pesky's upper dick before giving it a powerful blowjob.

"F-Fuck!" Pesky lets out while he felt the powerful suction, unlike with Jenny and Tammy, they were either holding back or not going all out with Pesky in various ways but Letta was showing Pesky no mercy at all.

As Letta sucked off Pesky's upper dick, she still stroke the lower dick with one hand before using the other to squeeze a bit of his balls but not too much.

Pesky really groans while he felt his eyes roll back in his skull, the pleasure was pretty intense right now for him so he couldn't move much.

' _Hehe, that's right. Make noises for me.'_ Letta thought before she decides to switch dicks by giving the lower dick the same treatment before stroking the upper dick hard.

Pesky grits his teeth and reached over to pet Letta on the head when he managed to get his bearings more or less.

Letta was a bit surprised but went with it as she kept pleasing Pesky's cocks while playing with his balls.

Pesky groans from the feeling again while his cocks start to throb in Letta's mouth to show he was getting close again.

Letta smirked as she doubles her efforts before she starts sucking off the upper dick again before this time she uses her tongue to roughly lick the tip.

This caused the fairy like being to groan and after a minute, he groans loudly when he came hard inside of Letta's mouth and the lower dick hits her body with sperm.

Letta was surprised at the amount before she starts swallowing the cum while stroking Pesky's dicks to make him cum more.

This resulted in Pesky unloading quite a bit while he was gripping the bed sheets tightly and rode out his orgasm with a groan 15 seconds later before he taps off.

Letta was able to slurp up the last bit of cum before taking her mouth off of Pesky's upper dick.

"Hehe, damn. Talk about thick loads you have." She said with a smirk before using her long tongue to lick her breasts clean.

This caused Pesky to blush a bit at the sight while he looked on as Letta cleaned her breasts off more.

It wasn't long before Letta's breasts were clean.

She then looks at Pesky.

"Time for you to return the favor." She said with a grin as she points at her folds.

This caused Pesky to blush though in no time while Letta was on all fours, Pesky was eating Letta out while he had his hands on her ass cheeks.

Letta was groaning as she loves having her pussy eaten out.

"Oh yeah. Really dig in there."

Pesky didn't need to be told twice when he had his tongue go deep in Letta's folds, making sure he hits certain spots as time goes on to make sure Letta would have the biggest orgasm of her life currently.

Letta blushes as she was groaning a bit more before moaning as her toes curled on the bed a few times.

Pesky in turn then used a hand and surprisingly starts to smack the lead biker on the ass again and again to see how she would react.

Letta groans from that action surprisingly like it.

"Again!" She demanded.

Pesky didn't mind that command when he keeps on smacking Letta's ass more while all he did was have his tongue work on certain spots till he found one which got the reaction he wanted.

"Gah!" Letta moans loudly as she was starting to have a pleased look on her face when she knew that Pesky licked the right spot.

This caused Pesky to assault that spot and would remember that in case there was a next time later with him and Letta, he would still need to locate the key to the cage after all that kept Jenny prisoner, but for now… he just enjoyed himself when he ate Letta out more and more until…

Letta groans loudly as she toss her head back and climaxed on Pesky's face and tongue.

Pesky closed his eyes before that happened but keeps on lapping up the juices that hit his tongue while he waits for Letta to ride out her orgasm.

Letta groans as she kept climaxing for about 15 seconds before she finally taps off.

Pesky pulled his face from Letta's folds after that happened and wiped his face off while he waits for Letta to catch her breath.

It took a moment before Letta fully recovers and looks at Pesky.

"Nice work. Now time for the big ride." She said while grinning.

This caused the fairy like alien to blush and when he realized what was going on, Letta was already standing over his cocks and Pesky held his cocks steady while they were aimed at Letta's holes.

Letta licks her lips before she lowers down before groaning as she feels Pesky's cocks going inside of her ass and pussy.

Pesky grits his teeth when he felt how tight Letta was, it was like she was trying to strangle his cocks from the get go.

After making sure to go all the way down, Letta starts bouncing up and down hard on Pesky's dicks as she grunts and groans..

This caused Pesky to grit his teeth even harder before he placed his hands on Letta's hips and thrust his hips up when he decided to stop playing around and tire Letta out so he could locate the key to the cage.

Letta groans a bit before she looks down on Pesky.

"Hehe, you're not gonna be flying right when I'm done with you." She said before she bounced even harder on Pesky which caused the bed to shake.

" _We'll see about that!"_ Pesky thought before he thrusts his hips at a harder and faster rate which made it shake even harder.

Letta was a bit surprised from that but wasn't gonna be outdone before she had her holes tightened around Pesky's dicks.

Pesky groans but keeps on fucking Letta while he fights to keep himself from cumming so he could get Letta to burst first.

Letta kept trying to outdo Pesky before she leans down a bit and even though Letta is taller, she was able to shot her long tongue into Pesky's mouth for a faux kiss.

This surprised Pesky but he wouldn't be outdone when he went with the kiss and has his tongue fight with Letta's for dominance.

Letta accepted the challenge as her tongue fights back while bouncing even harder now on Pesky's dicks.

Pesky groans while he tried to withstand the lead bikers assault before the scene went to the party room with the others hearing the sounds of Pesky pleasing Letta while Jenny was in the cage nearby.

"Hehe, wow. Looks like the boss is really going all out on him." Sludge said as Jenny could hear more noises.

Though that also caused Sludge and Olga to notice that Lenny was getting a hard on in the room since he heard everything Letta was doing and Olga tapped Sludge on the shoulder and smirks when she points at Lenny and takes a second to whisper in Sludges ear… or where her ear was and got her to look at Lenny then points a finger at Jenny and then Lenny again for some reason.

Jenny blinked when she noticed that and wondered what they're planning as Sludge grin before looking at Lenny.

"Hey Lenny, if you feel left out, you can have fun with her." She said as she points at Jenny making said teenage robot's eyes widened.

"What?!" Jenny said.

"Hehe, you heard her, seems you get to get lucky again with another man slut bot." Olga said while she grins at Jenny while Lenny looked excited when he hops on his feet for a moment.

Jenny couldn't believe what she heard narrowing her eyes.

"And if I refuse?" She said making Sludge roll her eyes.

"You don't have much of a choice here."

That caused Lenny to grin when he removed his pants and… while big for his size… he at best had a 4 inch cock.

Jenny blinks when she looks at Lenny's cock and had to hold back a snicker.

' _It's so small.'_ She thought.

Thankfully for Jenny, no one noticed while Lenny approached the cage and Olga speaks up.

"Give Lenny a good time otherwise we will get the remote for the collar and give you a shock that you won't forget." Olga said while she grins at Jenny while Lenny stuck his cock through the bars.

Jenny didn't want that before sighing as she gets on her knees and took Lenny's cock with one hand and starts to stroke it.

Lenny shuddered from the feeling and groans while his cock throbs a bit in Jenny's hand.

Jenny just kept stroking Lenny's dick before thinking.

' _Wish it was a bit bigger. This definitely won't please me. If only Pesky was here.'_

Though unfortunately for Jenny, Pesky was well into fucking Letta right now which resulted in the group hearing Letta making this call from her room.

"Come on! Push those cocks deeper!"

This resulted in Letta making more pleased noises while Jenny at this time…

Jenny continues her actions as Sludge crossed her arms.

"How about you suck his dick now?" She said making Jenny blink before looking at Lenny.

Lenny looked a bit excited when he heard that just made excited noises while he waits for the fun to be… at least for him.

Jenny grumbles before she lowers her head and looks at Lenny's small dick before Jenny opens her mouth and wraps her lips around which wasn't difficult for obvious reasons.

Lenny groans from the feeling and his cock throbs more in Jenny's mouth while he waits for her to move her head while his cock rests on her tongue.

Jenny rolls her eyes before she starts moving her head back and forth on Lenny's dick. She even uses her tongue to lick it a few times.

Lenny groans a bit more from that, thankfully it seems he had washed his body earlier so he didn't have anything nasty on his cock.

Jenny was a bit relieved for that but still didn't like the situation as she sucks Lenny's cock as Olga and Sludge watched.

"Hehe, this is so good." Sludge said.

"Oh yeah." Olga said when she grins at this sight of seeing Jenny being brought down a peg or two at least in her eyes.

Though they were not the brightest except for Tammy who was still recovering in her room, they forgot about Jenny's stomach and what not which could turn sperm into energy once broken down which was the only reason now why Jenny was sucking Lenny's cock which was getting closer to ejaculating as time went on.

' _Enjoy it now bitches. You guys won't see this coming once Pesky and I are free.'_ Jenny thought before using her tongue to lick the tip of Lenny's dick.

This caused Lenny to moan and groan more before he tossed his head back and groans when he came hard in Jenny's mouth… though the payload wasn't much and Jenny could easily drink it down.

' _Geeze… even his load is small… I bet in some universe or galaxy another woman dealt with the same issue.'_ Jenny thought.

Meanwhile at a different universe… in a cave…

You see a female vampire playing with her guitar before sneezing.

"Whoa… don't know what was that about but it looked like someone wasn't getting pleased."

Meanwhile back with Jenny in her universe…

She had finished drinking the load down and when she removed her mouth from Lenny's cock, he was already panting for breath and seemed winded.

' _Seriously? Guess he's not much of a lady's man especially with that small pecker.'_ Jenny thought before looking at the two biker chicks.

"Hope you're happy." She said with a narrow look.

"Oh yeah hehe." Olga said when she looked greatly amused right now.

Sludge chuckles as well as Jenny crossed her arms and couldn't do nothing else except hearing the noises from Letta's room.

Honestly the shaking from the room now really showed how intense the duo were which was a 180 from what Jenny just experienced… that caused one thought to go through Jenny's head before the scene would shift back to Pesky in a moment.

' _Damn that biker slut… using my…. Boyfriend for her gain. The second Pesky and I are free, I'm gonna really rock his world. More better than her.'_

The scene then went back to Pesky while he fucked Letta while she was on all fours and Pesky grits his teeth when he was fucking her ass and pussy without restraint and his cocks busted into Letta's womb long ago.

Letta was groaning and moaning loudly with a very pleased look on her face as her holes tightened on Pesky's cocks.

Pesky keeps on fucking her longer and faster then what Letta would withstand when Pesky fucked her harder and faster and his cocks barraged her holes until…

Letta moans loudly before she climaxed hard on Pesky's dicks as her toes curled on the bed.

This caused Pesky to grit his teeth before he made a few thrusts and came hard inside of Letta again, filling her womb and ass with his sperm and made her stomach bloat as a result.

Letta groans at the feeling as her climax got stronger while feeling her womb getting more bloated.

This caused the duo to ride out their orgasms before both tapped off and Pesky pants for breath when Letta fell onto the bed finally and looked like she was about to pass out right then and there.

' _F-Fuck… I can get knocked up with all that cum he shot in.'_ Letta thought as she panted.

Thankfully Pesky went to Letta's bathroom and brought over some birth control pills and sets them in front of Letta with a smile on his face which left Letta enough in her to notice the pill bottle for later use.

Letta was able to nod a bit before she was knocked out.

Pesky grins at that before he takes a moment to get cleaned in the bathroom before he starts looking around Letta's room for anything like a key and funnily enough, there was one in Letta's bra in some kind of hidden pocket, Pesky grips the key while he knew what he had to do and after he exits the room with the key in hand, he went into the party room to see that Jenny was being forced to get fucked by Lenny and… she didn't seem to enjoy herself but Olga and Sludge were distracted from Lenny which helped Pesky when he tapped their shoulders and aimed his fingers at their heads.

Sludge and Olga blinked before they turned their heads and was surprised at what they saw.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sludge said.

"Simple, freeing my Girlfriend and getting out of here." Pesky said before he fired his dream mist at Sludge and Olga and in no time they dropped to the floor in dreamland while Pesky looks at a wide eyed Lenny and just aimed a finger at him which gave him enough time to pull free of Jenny and get off the cage while he held his arms up in surrender and moved away to give Pesky some room to approach the cage and he used the key he got to unlock it to free Jenny when the door opened while Tammy at this time exits her room finally and noticed what was happening with wide eyes on her helmet covered face.

"What the?! Letta they're escaping!" Tammy shouts.

Pesky just smirks when no one came and with Jenny standing near him, he tossed the key at Tammy's feet.

"She's been knocked out after going through the ringer with me, now you can either step aside and let us go since I did have a nice time with you and don't want to harm you, but I'm sure Jenny won't hesitate if you want to continue this pointless conflict." Pesky said while he points a thumb at Jenny who clinched her hands for a moment while Tammy remembered the remote from the bedroom.

"Nice try but I can do this." Tammy said before she went to her room to get the remote.

Though Pesky stopped Jenny from chasing Tammy for some reason while Pesky winked at Jenny before Tammy came back with the remote control for Jenny's collar.

"Now I suggest you surrender or your _girlfriend_ is gonna get zapped." Tammy said as she had remote pointed at Jenny's collar.

Pesky just smirks at Tammy.

"Go ahead, I think you may find that the remote won't work as you may have thought it would." Pesky said while he crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

Tammy blinked but thought that Pesky is bluffing.

"Alright, you ask for it." She said before pressing the button.

Though to her shock, while the collar did spark on Jenny's neck, all it did was just make Jenny giggle when the shocks tickled her a bit and Pesky smirked more at a stunned Tammy.

"W-What did you do to the remote?!" Tammy said with a shocked look on her face.

"Hmmm… just rewired it so that the signal to the collar being weakened, which in turn would make the collar give a warning jolt instead of a full blown shock… best you can do is tickle Jenny now but now that we know that…" Pesky said before he points a finger at Tammy and in no time she fell to the floor after the dream mist hit her and all that was left was Lenny and this time Pesky looks at Jenny.

"All for you my dear, payback can be a real pain more or less and lets just say I didn't like how unpleased you were in this situation." Pesky said while he gave Jenny permission to run wild on the paling smallest member of the space bikers.

Jenny smirks before cracking her knuckles as she approaches the scared Lenny.

Lenny gulps before the sounds of a beatdown happens for a minute and in no time, Lenny was on the ground after he was knocked out thanks to Jenny who punched him in the nuts which made Pesky cringe and when Jenny looks at Pesky, she looked pretty happy right now for many reasons.

"Now I can do this." Jenny said before she runs towards Pesky, hugs him before smashing her lips on Pesky's lips.

Pesky got a blush on his face when that happened though he returned the kiss after a moment before the duo breaks the kiss while Pesky smirks at Jenny.

"Come on, lets get your gear and my outfit and we can leave so I can show you a good time since I doubt that Lenny there would have been very pleasing when he tried to have his way with you." Pesky said while he gave Jenny a lustful look when his cocks throbbed a bit though they didn't get hard yet.

Jenny licks her lips.

"So true. I was wishing it was you giving it to me good. I was missing you when you were with that biker trash." She said as she lustfully stares at Pesky.

Pesky chuckles a bit at that while he managed to get out of Jenny's arms.

"Yeah well to be fair if the situation was better I doubt you could complain much… I mean thanks to them I really got to know you so silver lining, now lets get going, the farther away from here, the better." Pesky said before he kissed Jenny on the lips for a moment and flew away before she could react… which was pretty damn fast flying on Pesky's part.

Jenny blushes before she chuckles as she makes sure to get out of the get up.

' _No doubt mom will be furious since she's wondering where we are.'_

Though she did hold onto the outfit so it wouldn't go to waste while she and Pesky found her weapons and original outfit, after some work to install most of them, Jenny and Pesky got Jenny dressed and the duo flew out of the Space Biker base which was in fact a hollowed out asteroid and the group flew to earth which took a few hours to do so… long story short, the duo found themselves at Jenny's place while turns out, Mrs. Wakeman was waiting for the duo while she had crossed arms and was tapping a foot when she saw the duo approaching.

Jenny chuckles nervously.

"Uhh, hey mom. You're probably wondering what happened."

"We'll discuss this once you two get inside." Mrs. Wakeman said.

That confused the duo before they followed Mrs. Wakeman inside the house and in no time, they were on the couch.

"Now then… mind explaining not only why you two were gone for hours… but I got a warning that XJ9's cervix of all things was damaged?" Mrs. Wakeman said while she raised an eyebrow and Pesky chuckles nervously since even if Mrs. Wakeman didn't know the situation… this would be one awkward talk in of itself.

Jenny was blushing brightly in embarrassment as she covers her face while Mrs. Wakeman waited for the explanation.

She then sighs before she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Nevermind, I'll just see what happened after I view the memory from my daughters head when she is asleep later, one good thing in case of body destruction, I make a backup of XJ9's mind so I can make her a better body and what not just in case… either way… Pesky if this is your fault for the damaged Cervix sector… well first off Bravo since I am not sure how you did it, but second… you better take responsibility otherwise things will be very hard for you in my home." Mrs. Wakeman said while Pesky gulps.

"N-No problem… was planning on taking Jenny to dinner later or something... the whole bio stomach and taste thing kicked in so… yeah…" Pesky said while he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Jenny kept blushing more.

"Well good." Mrs. Wakeman said.

Though she did point to the door.

"Now… while I deal with my daughter, get going, I had your home furnished more thanks to some favors I called in, if this whole project goes well we can expect more aliens to move in though I hope they don't do anything like you did to get on XJ9's good side." Mrs. Wakeman said while Pesky nervously chuckles while he floats in the air.

"R-Right… I'll see you later Jenny." Pesky said before he kissed Jenny on the cheek and flew out of the house at record breaking speed.

Now Jenny was alone with her mom.

"Look mom, I'm sorry if I worried you it's just that… things happen."

Mrs. Wakeman just rolled her eyes before she looks at Jenny.

"Look XJ9, considering that you are a robot, you won't get STD's or HIV's but you do realize that while I can… overlook this since Pesky seems to have your best interests at heart otherwise you may not have let him do what he did since you can easily outclass him strength wise and force him away... You may realize that Pesky may need to find a female of his species who can help him make a family, either that or I can redesign your womb to be a cloning machine of sorts… either way that would take time… point I'm trying to make is don't go overboard without realizing everything that you may do has a consequence… you maybe a fully grown adult robot lady but I've seen you make rash choices that bit you in the metallic behind… I'm just worried about you alright?... just… don't be surprised if Pesky needs to find another lady or something because well… yeah unless I redesign your body from the ground up, chances are in case things get that far, I may not see grand kids…" Mrs. Wakeman said with a worried tone before she rolled her eyes again.

"Not like I'm expecting any this soon though, I maybe a mother to you but you are still a child in my eyes XJ9, so after I review your memories on WHY you two were gone for hours, nearly a day after you and Pesky left, we can talk later, for now just get cleaned up and what not and I'll reinstall these weapons that are for some reason not in your body." Mrs. Wakeman said while she picks up the bag of leftover weaponry that Pesky couldn't install into Jenny's body.

Jenny nods her head before she gets up and heads to her room.

Though she knew her mom was right about the decisions that Jenny made were rash before having this thought.

' _Mom maybe be right… But will I have to share Pesky with another woman… or would I lose him completely since I can't give him what he wants?'_ Jenny thought with now a worried look on her face.

Though while Jenny was having her thoughts, Mrs. Wakeman smirks when she watched Jenny leave the room.

"Hehe, well not sure what happened but doubt XJ9 would do something like what she did without a good reason… though now I can give her a new surprise when she is asleep later that is perfect for the occasion… though to sort out these weapons first." Mrs. Wakeman said while she walked away while leaving things a bit… cliffhangy when she talked about some kind of surprise… though that would be left for later when the scene fades to black.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 2, the third and final chapter will be here soon.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The scene opened up to show TME and Atomsk reappearing from Ludicrous speed while TME and Atomsk had wide bugged eyes and TME had a stunned look while he just looked ahead as the ship stopped.**

" **Atomsk…" Was All TME said while he sat in his seat.**

" **Yeah?..." Atomsk said.**

" **Never do that again… ever unless an emergency… agreed?" Was all TME said while he shakingly removed his hands from the steering wheel so he could calm down… not every day one goes Ludicrous speed after all.**

" **Agreed." Atomsk said as he took a moment to calm down.**

" **Wanna just start the chapter?" He asked.**

" **Yup." TME said while he snapped his fingers and the scene shifted to a Pesky a few days after the Space Biker incident.**

* * *

**Earth/ Tremorton/ Pesky's home/ Pesky**

The scene showed Pesky while he had gotten a call from Jenny to meet up with him after she dropped off the radar for a couple days for some reason, never even answered any of Pesky's calls and the main reason for that was because of a surprise Jenny had for Pesky and She had called him to meet up with him at Tremorton park and Pesky was sitting on a park bench while he sipped on a soda.

The last few days were pretty eventful with Pesky getting used to his college life here while many ladies found him pretty cute and wanted to pinch his cheeks and stuff, honestly it was funny at first but it got annoying when a couple women called the Crust cousins tried to do it and made fun of Jenny when he mentioned her… long story short, Pesky knocked them out with a dream beam and time passed to the here and now, he then heard a familiar voice from his right.

"Hey Pesky." A voice that Pesky recognized called to him.

That caused Pesky to perk up though when he looks over he saw a human looking woman in a blue dress looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh uh… hey?... whoever you are?... you sounded like someone I know, did someone tell you to find me for some reason?" Pesky asked while he lightly blushed at how cute the woman was, she had orange hair in pig tails and the blue dress barely hid her round pantie covered ass from view and wore simple white socks and black shoes.

The mystery girl giggles.

"It's me Pesky. It's Jenny."

Pesky blinks a few times before his eyes widen in shock.

"Jenny?... is that really you?... wow you look like a different person entirely, like a human." Pesky said while Jenny giggles a bit.

"Thanks, actually my mom was making a new robotic body for me and my mind was put in this body, its based on something called an Exo-Suit… an ugly looking suit that used to go on my old body and with some tech here and there can look like this form when its effect fully kicked in, you can call this body XJ10 or XJ9 2.0 in a nutshell since this body is much more advanced than my old one, moms doing some things with the old body like fine tuning things in case I need it later or something happens to this body and I'm taking this body for a spin… might as well consider me an android then a robot with how advance I am and I don't need the Exo-suit, this is the body's default look." Jenny said while she spun around while Pesky looked amazed.

"Wow… so thanks to these upgrades… you are more human than ever and still have all the powers of a kick butt beauty bot?" Pesky asked while he grins at Jenny.

Jenny blushes from the compliment before smirking.

"Better believe it."

Pesky chuckles a bit while he floats around Jenny.

"Not to knock the old look but wow… you look beautiful… so aside from looking human now, got any upgrades worth talking about for normal human like use?" Pesky said while he grins as he points a thumb at a nearby ice cream stand to see if Jenny has a sense of taste still, and looks like Pesky was treating her to it.

"Hehe, well why don't we get some ice cream and find out." Jenny said before grabbing Pesky's hand.

"WHOA!" Pesky called out when he was dragged by Jenny to the ice cream stand and in no time, Jenny was licking at her ice cream cone while Pesky did the same with his while he looks at Jenny to see how well she enjoyed her frozen treat.

Jenny at first did shudder from the frozen treat.

"It's cold but… tasty." She said as she enjoys her treat for the first time.

"I see… so with how advanced your body is, do you have a sense of touch still and everything?, won't that get in the way of a fight or something?" Pesky said while Jenny shakes her head no.

"Nah, when I start combat mode or any offensive or defensive weapon, my sense of touch automatically turns off, and if I get hit with some kind of force beyond certain levels, my sense of touch turns off and I can turn it back on manually if I want." Jenny said while Pesky hums.

"I see… though now that I remember… your mom should have looked through your memories… she get angry or something when she looked at how we got caught and how I had to take your first times?" Pesky said while he had a light blush on his face.

Jenny blushes as well.

"Well… she was mad that we got taken by those space bikers so she was… understanding. Though it was embarrassing that mom saw everything in that recording."

"I see… well hope Mrs. Wakeman won't cause me issues later… still I get you are pretty lifelike but how lifelike are you?" Pesky asked when he wondered how human like Jenny was since her hand was warm like a humans.

Jenny was thoughtful for a bit.

"Well… I can eat and drink things like everyone else, if you pinch me, I would definitely feel it." She said as she list things.

"I see, so in a nutshell you might as well be the perfect blend of robot and human right?" Pesky asked while he sits next to Jenny after he finished his ice cream after a minute and licked his fingers clean a moment later.

"Well when you say it like that, yeah." Jenny said after finishing her snack as well.

"Hehe, well why not really celebrate?, go on a full on real date from start to finish?, the works?" Pesky asked while he looks at Jenny with a smile on his face.

Jenny blushes after hearing that before smiling back.

"I would love that very much."

Pesky smiles at that before he kissed Jenny on the cheek.

"I'll see you later then, better get ready because I'll show you a night on the town you won't forget." Pesky said while he grins at Jenny before he flew away from Jenny with serious speed behind his flight.

Jenny blushes again after hearing that before giggling.

"Better make sure I dress well for this date then."

Jenny then left the area while humming with a happy tone to her voice, granted she had a boyfriend who wasn't human but she was a robot pretending to be one so one wondered what Jenny was thinking when she flies away from the area with jets blasting her through the air.

' _I'm the luckiest girl in the world! I can fully do stuff that normal humans can do and I have a date with my cute alien boyfriend. Nothing can ruin this moment.'_

Though it seemed reality really wanted to mess with her when the Space Bikers appeared nearby while many had frowns on their faces for many reasons, they heard the conversation and knew they would cause trouble and the scene went to a few hours later after Pesky called Jenny and in no time, Pesky, in a customized tuxedo was waiting at the spot he told Jenny and was humming a bit while he fiddles with his phone.

It was only a moment before Pesky heard Jenny's voice.

"Hey Pesky. Hope I'm not late."

When Pesky looked over, his jaw dropped when he saw Jenny in a beautiful red dress and Pesky just had a dumbfounded look on his face when he saw how beautiful she looked.

Jenny giggles before she helped close Pesky's jaw.

"Careful Pesky, or else some bugs will get inside."

Pesky shook his head when he heard that and looks at Jenny.

"S-Sorry, just not everyday one sees a beautiful looking lady of your level, not saying its because of a change of bodies… though I would be lying a bit if I didn't say this form is probably the best looking form you got." Pesky said while he nervously grins when he looks at Jenny to see if he said anything bad or not.

Luckily for him, Jenny giggles.

"Thanks, and you look great in that tux."

Pesky chuckles a bit from that and looked relieved.

"Thanks, anyway lets head inside, our reservation time is approaching and we can talk more later when we get seated." Pesky said while he points at the entrance to show a fancy looking restaurant that looked pretty pricy… how did he even afford it?

Jenny was surprised when she saw the place.

"Wow… I heard people say good things about this place but never been there before."

"Thanks, I ran into the owner and lets just say she was pretty understanding that I didn't have any cash yet… so we worked out a deal beforehand and if I could outlast her, free meal for the both of us… hehe, you can guess who won right?" Pesky said while he grins at Jenny.

Jenny blinked when she realized what Pesky meant but did chuckle since it's free food.

"Obviously you. Doubt any woman can handle you and your… amazing weapons." She said with a smirk.

"Hehe, thanks, anyway lets head inside." Pesky said while he went to hold Jenny's hand and leads her into the restaurant.

Jenny blushes while feeling excited as she follows Pesky to the restaurant.

When the duo entered, Pesky approached the person at the stand and clears his throat.

"Table for Two under Pesky Dust, the owner should have helped with getting this spot for me and my girlfriend?" Pesky said when he looks at the greeter.

The greeter looks at the duo before remembering something.

"Oh yes Mr. Pesky, your reserved table is ready. Please follow me." The greeter said.

Pesky nods his head before he and Jenny follow the Greeter and were seated at a table after Pesky helped Jenny into a seat by pulling out a chair for her.

Jenny smiles at her boyfriend before she sits on the chair.

When Pesky sits in his seat, he and Jenny were passed menus and the greeter left the duo to decide what they wanted while they wait for a Waiter to come by.

Jenny looked at the menu for a bit.

"Wow, some of the food on this menu looks interesting."

"Hehe, and how would you know what foods look good and not?, you eat some meals without me knowing?, for shame." Pesky said while he teased Jenny a bit.

Jenny playfully rolls her eyes.

"Oh you." She said before chuckling.

The duo chuckles at that before the waiter came by a few minutes later.

"Hello, did you two decide what to pick to eat?" The Waiter said while Pesky hums a bit.

"Hmm… I'll go with a medium rare stake, stuffed mushrooms, Mac and cheese, with some corn on the side, and some gravy for the mashed potatoes with some steak sauce, as for the drink, sweet tea please." Pesky ordered when he looks at the options available to him.

Jenny was thoughtful for a bit.

"I'll have the smoked salmon with a side salad and a vegetable medley. And to drink I'll have a diet soda."

Pesky chuckles at that which got Jenny's attention… was that a bad order?

"What? Did I order the wrong thing?" Jenny said.

"Hehe, nah, its just stuff like that is normally for people with diets from what I heard or those who don't like meat based items, honestly experience aside I doubt you need to lose weight when you were made to look perfect, why not go a bit more since the meal here is free." Pesky said while he smiles at Jenny a bit.

Jenny blushes a bit in embarrassment.

"Okay." She said before going to the menu again till she found something that interested her.

"I'll try the NY steak. Cook it medium rare with a side of tomato mozzarella and Mac and Cheese. I'll still take the diet soda though."

"Very well, want to keep some of the previous order in with the current order or are you satisfied with your choice?" The Waiter asked Jenny with a smile on his face.

Jenny returns the smile.

"Thank you, but I'm good with my choice."

"Very well, please wait a few minutes and your order should arrive shortly." The waiter said before he left which left Jenny and Pesky alone for now.

"So, want to talk about stuff while we wait?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Pesky asked when he looks at Jenny before he perked up.

"Oh if its about your looks right now, you look lovely, any issues with the new body so far and know whats happening to your old one if not in use?" Pesky asked when he hoped he said the right things.

Jenny smiles a bit.

"Well no issues so far. As for my old body, mom is holding onto it just in case."

"I see, well hope it's put to good use, and as for your old body, turned me on enough to have fun with it." Pesky said with a teasing tone that his voice.

Jenny blushes a bit.

"Yeah well thinking about you and your… equipment turned me on as well." She said as she teased back.

"Hehe, careful, keep this up and your mom may wonder why you are coming home after midnight." Pesky said with a teasing tone to his voice.

Jenny giggles before she playfully sticks out her tongue at Pesky as the duo waited for their orders.

While that happened, the Space Bikers had appeared again, this time they had disguised themselves as cooks and waiters and When Jenny and Pesky's orders were made, Letta spiked Jenny's meal with some kind of poison, seems they missed the part with XJ9 being the human appearing Jenny for an actual human and Letta was telling Lenny, disguised and Waiter to deliver the food, to give Jenny the poisoned meal.

That caused Lenny to salute before he walked to the table and thanks to Lenny's disquise, the duo was fooled and when Lenny gave the food to the duo, he moved away while Jenny smelled her food.

"Hmmm, this steak smells good." Jenny said before cutting a piece and take a bite.

Thankfully for Jenny, she wasn't effected by the poison and Pesky dug into his meal while he watched Jenny while she enjoyed her meal to see how well she enjoyed each bite.

Jenny continues to eat her food as she savors each bite.

' _I had no idea that steaks were this good.'_ She thought.

The Space Bikers were confused when they saw that and wondered why Jenny didn't get sick, the group again didn't know that this woman was Jenny, the Bikers were trying to get payback but with this happening they couldn't do much while the duo ate their meals in peace for now.

"How's your food Pesky?" Jenny asked.

Pesky swallowed his bite before he looks at Jenny again.

"Pretty good, how is your first real meal?" Pesky said since aside from Ice cream, Pesky didn't see her eat much at all.

"It tastes amazing. Wish I did something like this a while ago. Better late than never huh?" Jenny said.

"Hehe, you said it, though wish your first time was with someone you cared for at the time instead of having things forced at the base, not sure why those Bikers are ticked off with you if you are just doing your job." Pesky said when he questioned why people like the Bikers would do bad things like this.

Jenny though sighs.

"Well… to be honest, there were somethings that I did to them as well."

"Really?, did it cause them to become villains?" Pesky asked when he wondered if Jenny was the cause of their trouble.

"Oh no. They were villains before meeting them. But it's like a back and forth thing, first they attack a simple restaurant and I stop them, they somehow ruined my first prom… even though the guy I went with was a liar. The one name Tammy almost married my friend Brad. However, I found out that they were actually teachers from their home planet and they do this in secret to get rid of steam so I told their secret to their bosses and they got fired." Jenny said.

While that went on, the Space Bikers listened in on this conversation from their various hiding spots.

"I see… wait… that would explain the whole bachelor thing with Tammy, but honestly I think they got off scott free for the most part if they just got fired." Pesky said though Letta in her anger made her appearance to the duo's surprise when she just removed her chef hat after realizing that this girl was Jenny.

"Hey!, don't make it sound as simple as that, we got banished from our homes thanks to her!" Letta said while she points a finger at Jenny while Pesky blinks a few times at that when he looked confused.

"Banished?" Pesky said when he looked more curious then angered at seeing Letta and what was going on.

Jenny though was angry.

"What are you doing here?!"

Letta rolled her eyes when the rest of the Bikers came out of hiding.

"Here for payback, thought you were someone else with how human you look and tried to give you a small dose of poison, nothing more then give an hours worth of a stomach cramp that could easily be recovered from, I mean compared to how you look earlier… well… you look like a flipping human so how were we supposed to know?... waste of a good stomach cramp poison." Letta said while Pesky facepalmed.

"Look to get back on track since Poison's obviously don't work on Jenny, what do you mean by banished?" Pesky said while Tammy was next to speak.

"Because of that hussy, not only did we lose our jobs, but we were no longer welcome to our home planet because the parents of our students didn't want us to teach their kids believing we would corrupt them."

Jenny frowns before getting up.

"Maybe if you all didn't turn me into a motorcycle, none of this would happen."

Pesky blinks at that and looks at Jenny.

"Turn you into a motorcycle?, why would they do that?" Pesky asked while he looked really confused… well anyone would be in this situation.

"Just to get payback on me for foiling their plans as usual." Jenny said.

"I see… I do have to ask, why do you like to cause havoc on Earth?, I mean does it really get you anything other then a beatdown from Jenny?, she's just doing her job and I doubt many here would like you guys if you terrorize them, I mean why did you all start fighting one another in the first place?" Pesky asked when he wondered why they hated one another besides fighting one another.

"Well as your girlfriend said, we act like this to get rid of some steam. Being school administratives is a lot of hard work." Sludge said.

"Really?... and you couldn't find another outlet for the aggression like construction or maybe wrestling or something legally combative?" Pesky said while he gave the group a half lidded look.

The space bikers blinked after hearing that.

"Well… we did thought of it but… we just like the thrill of partying and then later crashing other people's parties." Olga said.

Pesky got a half lidded look on his face before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, it seems like you all never actually talk and just get straight to the punching, former or not you all were school teachers, so try and act your age and actually talk, for all you know, current hate aside, it seems like the ONLY reason you all hate each other is because of you space Biker and your chaotic ways to pretty much let off steam and Jenny here has no choice but to stop you since she is a super Heroine… why not just blow up asteroids or something or actually just do something else like I don't know… work with Jenny or something?, she is pretty much a trouble magnet every few days so why not try and use that to your advantage, get phrased, AND allowed to work off steam?" Pesky said to try and end this feud once and for all.

Jenny and the bikers blinked in surprise after hearing that.

"Work with them?!/Work with her?!" They said.

Pesky just raised an eyebrow and held up one finger.

"One question then… and I'll stop to let you all think… but try and consider the perks of working together, Jenny gets help with the occasional battle, more time to spend on her own or with her friends or with me… the Bikers have an outlet, don't need to work with Jenny since they are a team already and can just work as their own hero unit, maybe get back to their home if their planet hears about the good deeds they did… well I can go on but one extra question in the reverse but let me ask… is all this fighting worth it when all it seems to do is causing nothing but trouble for either group?" Pesky said while he had a serious look on his face while he looks at the duo.

Jenny and the space bikers were quiet for a bit. They hate to admit it but… somehow Pesky made some good points.

Pesky looks at the two groups and clears his throat.

"Anyway, you really should think about that while I continue my date with my girlfriend, in a nutshell Jenny owes you for this and you owe her for the stunt you did after we got caught by you… well… Lenny here does at the very least, if it wasn't for you 4 mainly, well… mainly Letta here, Jenny and I wouldn't be dating so I should thank you, if you want to have a good time later that doesn't involve force, you can talk with Jenny about details on if that can work or not but point is… two out of the four of you are pretty fun to hang out with in the bedroom… not sure about the other two… either way now is not a good time and you are causing a scene so mind heading out and party or something elsewhere while Jenny and I continue our date?" Pesky said while he gave Letta and Tammy a small wink to show he remembered the fun times they had.

Said duo blinked at the wink and may have blushed but Letta scoffed.

"Fine… but we'll be back." She said before the biker chicks left Pesky and Jenny alone.

Pesky in turn just went back to his meal… Jenny however…

Jenny had a down look as she slowly took a sip of her drink.

Pesky noticed before he swallowed his bite.

"Something wrong?, pretty sure the situation went pretty well since there is no damage to the restaurant." Pesky said while he looked a bit worried from how down Jenny looked.

"Maybe… but now I'm thinking if this is somewhat my fault." Jenny said.

Pesky though looked confused.

"What do you mean?, how would it be your fault?" Pesky asked when he looks at his girlfriend with worry on his face.

"I don't know. I mean our date almost got ruined by them since they wanted payback on me." Jenny said.

"Well to be fair you all had a thing going, hopefully after this you all can talk and try and make peace or… what was that earth term… smokum peace pipe?... either way that shouldn't bug you for now or awhile after this date, they may have awhile with thinking about this so you should have a few days of a break so might as well consider it a pretty good break all things considering… or does my lovely android need a perk me up after this meal is over?" Pesky said while he had a lustful look in his eyes… though they did show some care in them to show he was worried and was trying to cheer up Jenny.

Jenny blushes at the look but softly giggles.

"Well, I do need some… cheering up." She said before she uses her leg and gently rubs her foot on Pesky's groin area. Good thing the table cloth covered their legs.

Pesky jolts and just eyesmiles while he wished he has a bigger body though guess he was glad for having size where it counts.

"W-Well lets finish up first or take the rest to go before we get to the fun desert… though speaking of which, want to order some to go, there are pretty tasty treats that make ice cream seem like a simple dish after all." Pesky said to try and ignore the touches to his goin… though that was hard to do right now thanks to Jenny's foot which right now was not in a shoe and was pretty lifelike for a human looking robot which meant soft feet to tease Pesky with.

Jenny chuckles before she puts her foot down.

"Sure. I wanna see what else they got."

Pesky sighs in relief for a moment while a waiter appeared and he looked relieved to see the Biker's gone.

"Are you alright dear customers? Sorry that we didn't call security but the owner held them back to see if they would leave peacefully or not and thankfully her gut was right as usual." The Waiter said while he bowed deeply to the duo while Pesky chuckles nervously.

"No problem, just talked them down since there was an issue going on between them and my girlfriend here nothing to worry about, though can you give us two dessert sets to go?, and to go boxes so we can take our meals as well?" Pesky said while the waiter nods his head.

"Of course, please wait one moment while I get the boxes and the desert sets set up." The Waiter said while he quickly walked away from the duo… though while that happened there was one question on Jenny's mind now on who the owner was and why she didn't send the security in, smart move bit still why not send them in?, or did she know about Jenny and security would be useless?

Jenny looks at Pesky.

"Who's the owner here?"

"Hmmm… some woman who calls herself Lillum, says she married to a guy named Emerald as well and he works with Skyway patrol or used to… she said that group with that Emerald guys own were not like they used to be and are just a pathetic shell of their former selves, so he used his savings and bought this restaurant for his wife who took plenty of cooking lessons… not sure what he does but heard from Lillum that he and Lillum are… whats the term again… Swing something…. Not sure what it meant but heard that it means Lillum can have fun with other men and its not cheating since Emerald has fun with other women, seems he is dating this woman named Maite as well so interesting story there." Pesky said while he smiles at Jenny.

Jenny was surprised after hearing the story.

"Y-Yeah… very interesting."

"Hehe, yeah… anyway the to go boxes are here so lets get ready to go." Pesky said when the waiter brought over the various boxes and what not to have their food taken so they could bring them to their respective homes… hours from now hehe.

"Here are your togo boxes." The waiter said before handing them to Pesky and Jenny.

Pesky and Jenny thanked the waiter and in no time the duo left the restaurant while Pesky looks at Jenny while he rubbed the back of his head when Jenny carried all the food in various bags.

"Sorry Jenny." Pesky said while he cursed his weak strength right now.

Jenny blinks at the apology.

"What for? I don't mind doing this."

"Well I thought being the guy in the relationship meant I had to carry most things or something… I can barely carry this bag here." Pesky said while he held a bag of his own food with his two hands and was barely able to keep in the air.

Jenny gave her boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"No worries Pesky. I still like you no matter what."

Pesky blushed from that and smiles at Jenny.

"I like you too, so you heading home or we heading to my place?" Pesky said while he grins at Jenny.

Though Jenny blushes, she also smirks.

"Your place. The night is still young."

That caused Pesky to grin before the scene went to a few minutes later to show Pesky and Jenny entering the home of Pesky Dust and when the food was put up… well… lets just say the duo started to make out right then and there in the kitchen… Pesky's place after all so they can work to the bedroom.

Jenny moans as she kissed Pesky more while hugging him.

Pesky returned the kiss with some serious passion while he and Jenny strip from their clothing and Pesky admired Jenny's body, her human skin looked beautiful and with the slight tan she had on her skin, she looked gorgeous and it could be his imagination, but Jenny's breasts looked a bit bigger and her hips looked a bit wider as well, must have been a growth thing for a more mature body, Jenny now had E cup breasts and a more rounded ass… Pesky heard of this term but Jenny looked thiccc and he loved the sight.

Jenny blushes at the stare before she was able to take off Pesky's tux.

Pesky in turn looked the same as before though Jenny wouldn't change anything about him since his cocks were massive and he could last a long time, and since she had a new body, new virginities and she was glad to be able to do this properly, probably the main reason why Mrs. Wakeman gave Jenny the body to have a proper first time.

Jenny blushes a bit before looking at Pesky and gives him another passionate kiss.

Pesky returned the kiss and used his hands to feel Jenny's skin in more detail and to see if she could feel light touches like this.

Jenny shudders a bit which meant that she can indeed feel that as Jenny hugged Pesky so she can feel his skin.

This went on for a bit while Pesky's cocks get harder and harder and they were poking various parts of Jenny's body, her stomach and her folds, or between her thighs to be exact.

Jenny blushes when she felt that before she got curious and uses her hands to grab the upper dick to get a good feel of it.

Pesky lightly groans from that and just lets Jenny work her magic, her hands felt pretty soft on his cock, even softer then last time he had fun with her in her previous body.

Jenny rubs more on Pesky's upper dick as she can feel how big and warm it was.

' _Wow… I can finally feel this on my hands.'_ She thought.

She could feel ever pulse, throb and vein on Pesky's cock while her hips felt the lower cock pulse between her thighs… honestly this was a new sensation since this new body had more touch sensors to feel things.

Jenny blushes before she tries this unexpected move by rubbing her thighs a bit on Pesky's lower dick.

Pesky groans more from the feeling while he enjoyed Jenny's actions more though he wondered if this was all Jenny had planned for an experiment.

Jenny kept rubbing her thighs for a moment before she starts to stroke Pesky's upper dick.

"H-How am I doing?" She said.

"P-Pretty good… soft hands… soft thighs… its amazing." Pesky said while he lets Jenny work her magic on his cocks.

Jenny blushes at the compliment.

"Thanks. And your… cocks feel so… big and warm."

Pesky blushed at that before he grins at Jenny.

"Well if you think thats good… why not sit on the table so I can eat you out real quick before we get to the real fun." Pesky said while he grins at Jenny.

Jenny blushes a bit more after hearing that before a moment later, she was now sitting on the table with her legs spread open.

Pesky licks his lips and takes a moment to spread her folds with his hands and takes a moment to look at her folds like he was comparing the old folds with the new ones.

Jenny felt a bit embarrassed.

"D-Don't stare too much."

Pesky grins at that and teased Jenny a bit.

"Hehe, and why not?, I like to admire a pretty pussy." Pesky said while he grins more at Jenny.

Jenny was blushing a bit brightly after hearing that.

"A-Alright… just make sure to be gentle."

Pesky smirks at that.

"And when have I not before?" Pesky said before he opened his mouth and gave Jenny's folds gentle licks from bottom to top.

Jenny shudders when she felt Pesky's tongue touch her folds before giving out a slight groan.

Pesky keeps his actions up while he made sure to lick at Jenny's bud, honestly the reactions and feel… no one would be blamed if they mistook Jenny for a human being right now.

Jenny groans again from these actions before she starts to enjoy this feeling before she decides to softly Pet Pesky's head like he did to her before.

Pesky blushed a little but just went with this while he worked to have his tonge lick her folds more before he had his tongue go into Jenny's folds to see how she would react right now.

Jenny whimpers a bit before a moan escape through her lips.

This caused Pesky to continue his actions while he lets Jenny enjoy herself, he was slowly building her up more and more and in a few minutes he got this reaction…

"D-Don't stop Pesky. Keep going." Jenny groans.

This kept Pesky going while he keeps on eating out Jenny more and more until…

Jenny toss her head back as she moans a bit loud before climaxing on Pesky's face.

This caused Pesky to close his eyes and lapped up the juices while he waits for Jenny to tap off.

Jenny kept climaxing for about 15 seconds before she finally taps off and pants a bit for breath.

Pesky leaned back in the air and wiped his face clean while he was looking at Jenny who was surprisingly panting… honestly it was hard to say she was not a human now with how lifelike she was.

"Wow… honestly anymore life like and I would be wondering if you really are the same Jenny and somehow got the robotic one tied up somewhere and took her place… maybe I should use my cocks to make you talk." Pesky teased while his two dicks were hard as rock right now.

Jenny blushes a bit before she chuckles.

"W-Well… I won't go down without a fight." She said with a smirk.

This seemed to work with Pesky when he made this to be some kind of roleplay of sorts.

"Well then… might as well get you to talk the hard way… last chance though before I use that way… where is Jenny?" Pesky said while he moved to aim his cocks at Jenny's holes and teased her when he rubbed the head of his dicks on said holes to tease Jenny more.

Jenny shudders before looking at her boyfriend.

"Lips are sealed."

Pesky just smirks while he placed his hands on Jenny's hips.

"Hard way it is then." Pesky said before he slowly pushed his hips forward and his cocks slowly went into Jenny's holes again, this time at a slower rate since she was tighter than last time.

Jenny grinds her teeth a bit before she groans from feeling Pesky's cocks in her holes.

This caused Pesky to grit his own teeth from how tight Jenny was and after a minute to two of work, Pesky got his cocks deep inside of Jenny's holes and his cocks throbbed hard from the intense grip that was on his now soaked cocks.

Jenny groans as her hands grabbed the edge of the table as she took this time to adjust.

Pesky takes his time to calm down before he looks at Jenny with a smirk.

"H-Hehe… any second thoughts on talking after feeling these cocks in your holes?" Pesky said while he grins at Jenny.

Jenny gave Pesky a defiant look.

"I-It'll take more than that to make me talk."

"Was hoping you say that." Pesky said before he starts to fuck Jenny at a hard rate from the get go while his cocks plunged into Jenny's holes again and again.

"Oh fuck!" Jenny groans as she can feel Pesky's dicks moving in and out of her holes.

Pesky grins and keeps on thrusting his hips and his cocks barraged her holes again and again without mercy.

Jenny groans more before she starts to moan but was still pretend to use the tough front gig to stay in character.

Pesky however knew the act was more to try and help keep Jenny in control, contrary to her looks Jenny had these thoughts when she was getting fucked hard in her new body and her holes were taking shape to Pesky's cocks again.

' _Oh fuck!... This is so different when Pesky fucked in me in my old body. I can actually feel my… a-ass and pussy matching their shapes.'_ Jenny thought as groans a bit loud.

This caused Pesky to grit his teeth and focused on Jenny's pleasure when he keeps on fucking her hard and used his experience to keep his orgasm back while he felt Jenny's orgams getting close fast.

Jenny groans as she can feel her orgasm coming and did her best to hold back so she doesn't climax soon as her toes curled.

Though Pesky didn't show her that mercy when he fucked her harder and faster while he leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard.

Jenny moans a bit loud from that action before a moment later, Jenny wrapped her legs around Pesky.

This resulted in Pesky's thrusts getting much deeper while Pesky rolled his tongue around the erect nipple while he keeps on thrusting away and his cocks pistoned in and out of Jenny's holes like he was a fucking machine… ironic given the context of the situation.

Jenny even wrapped her arms around Pesky's head and hugs him close causing his head to be smothered in Jenny's breasts.

Though Pesky didn't complain while he keeps on fucking Jenny more and more until…

Jenny groans loudly before she climaxed hard on top of Pesky's dicks after feeling her holes tightening around them.

That caused Pesky's control to slip and a moment later, he thrust his cocks balls deep into Jenny's holes, busting into her womb again and he groans when he filled her up with his sperm.

Jenny's climaxed got stronger the second she felt her womb getting filled up as she hugged Pesky more while riding out her orgasm.

For a bit, the duo rides out their orgasms before Pesky tapped off first with a groan.

Jenny taps off as well and pants for breath before loosening her hold on Pesky.

That caused Pesky to chuckle before he leaned back and smirks at Jenny.

"R-Ready to talk now?... I got more where this came from." Pesky said while his cocks stayed iron hard inside of Jenny's holes.

Jenny weakly chuckled.

"N-Never. You're gonna need to do a lot better."

Pesky chuckles before he smirks at Jenny.

"Well I got time… might as well work for the info!" Pesky said before he starts thrusting his hips again and ignored the mess forming on the table and floor thanks to his actions while he fucks Jenny again and again and after a few rounds, she was facedown on the couch while her knees were on the floor while Pesky fucked her doggystyle and was merciless with his thrusts.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Jenny moans as her holes tighten each time around Pesky's dicks.

This resulted in Pesky fucking Jenny more and more before she had another intense orgams when Pesky thrusts balls deep into Jenny and came in her ass and pussy again.

Jenny's orgasm got stronger again as her face starts to look fucked up from how intense Pesky was with her.

Next round was on the stairs leading up to Pesky's room while he had Jenny suck his upper cock while he fucked her tits with his lower one, right now Pesky was having the time of his life right now and wanted to see how far Jenny would go.

Jenny was blushing brightly from this but at the same time was surprisingly turned on as she sucked Pesky's upper dick more before she uses her tongue to tease the tip a bunch of times.

She even used her hands to play with her boyfriend's ball sack.

That caused Pesky to groan from the feeling and keeps on fucking Jenny's breasts before he made a few more thrusts and his cocks were near Jenny's face when he blew his load hard on her lower face and into her mouth as a result while the stairs were a bit messed up thanks to how intense Pesky's orgasm was.

Jenny muffles when she felt Pesky's load fill her mouth before she tries to swallow the cum while pleasing Pesky's upper dick and balls more.

The next round after Pesky tapped off resulted in one last round with Jenny riding Pesky's cocks while he laid on the bed and groans from how intense Jenny was when she looked like she was consumed with lust right now.

"Oh fuck, I love your cock's Pesky!" Jenny moans as she bounced harder on her boyfriend's cocks with gusto.

Pesky grits his teeth from how rough Jenny was and just laid there while he managed to get his out.

"F-Fuck… and I l-love this new body of yours… fuck you have tight holes no matter how hard I fuck you!" Pesky groans out while he was helpless as he watched Jenny ride him more.

Jenny felt happy with that compliment which caused her to bounce even harder which made her breasts bounce as well.

Pesky surprised Jenny when he saw that happen and leaned upwards and groped Jenny's breasts with his tiny hands, thankfully Jenny's breasts were clean thanks to a few towels in Pesky's bathroom and thanks to Pesky's move, Jenny was now looking down on Pesky while she continues to ride him and lets him play with her tits.

Jenny was look at Pesky with lust in her eyes and perhaps another hidden feeling but it was too soon to say yet as Jenny enjoyed having her breasts squeezed.

This went on for a bit with Pesky giving Jenny a similar look before he managed to get this out.

"F-Fuck… I-I can't last much longer." Pesky said while his cocks throb hard inside of Jenny's holes to show how close he was.

Jenny was able to feel it too.

"Then give me everything you got!" She said as she bounced faster and harder.

That caused Pesky's eyes to roll back in his skull and he groans when he came hard in Jenny's pussy and ass with great force and his cocks throbbed big time as a result.

Jenny throws her head back and moans loudly with her tongue hanging out before climaxing hard on Pesky's cocks.

This resulted in the duo riding out their orgasms before they tapped off at the same time and Pesky pants when was exhausted, he felt Jenny fall on him and made an ugh noise while Jenny's breasts were pressed into his face which made it hard for him to breath a bit.

"O-Oh fuck… P-Pesky." Jenny said as she panted for breath.

"S-Sorry… all out of… f-fucks… y-you drained me d-dry." Pesky groans out while his voice was muffled a bit by Jenny's breast when he talked into it.

Jenny giggles before she hugs Pesky and rolls over making Pesky on top.

Pesky blushed at that but didn't mind when he laid on Jenny though he did tease her a bit.

"No fair… you got infinite stamina as long as you have power and got that bio degrading stomach for extra fuel while I can run out at any time… well guess I can let this go if you get the blanket next to you on the two of us." Pesky said while he gave Jenny a tired but teasing look while he grins at her a little.

Jenny chuckles before she grabs the blanket and covers the duo's bodies.

Though what would happen soon would be anyones guess, that would be a story for another time while the scene fades to black on the now sleeping duo… what would the bikers do thanks to Pesky's talk?, no one knows…. What would happen in the future… no one knows… all in all this story ends here for now on a nice night...

* * *

**(End of chapter 3, sequel may or may not happen so consider this a what if ending on how things will go in the future.)**


End file.
